


El Juego de Eros.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Stray Kids (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Body Change, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel loves the cats of Lee Minho, Character Death, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crack Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day, but just a moment 'cause you know SUPERNATURAL, no idols
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Jisung sólo quería algo de aventura en la monótona y aburrida rutina que tenían él y Minho desde hace un tiempo.Dean sólo se dedicaba a fantasear con tener una vida normal y pacífica con Cass lejos de su caótica vida sobrenatural.Sólo eran deseos ocultos en las profundidades de su ser, hasta que Eros escuchó la silenciosa plegaria de sus corazones....Donde Han Jisung y Dean Winchester expresan sus deseos en la peor época del año, siendo escuchados por el dios del amor que no vio problema en concederles lo que anhelaban.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hacer crossovers a lo pendejo es mi pasión uwu 
> 
> No estaba segura de él pero me dije a mí misma "ya hiciste el de SPN con Hush, Hush, las maravillas de los fanfics son que todo es posible" así que aquí está y aquí estamos y espero terminarlo antes del miércoles porque sólo es el especial de San Valentín.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes de SKZ, todo es ficción así que se desliga por completo del artista en sí, hago esto por diversión y porque amo SPN y SKZ.
> 
> Si se me pasó decirles algo ya lo iré haciendo en las notas, jeje, sigan leyendo si gustan

Han Jisung tenía una vida tranquila a pesar de su edad, demasiado tranquila que sólo con el pasar de los años se convirtió en rutina y era feliz; se repetía a sí mismo que era feliz porque tenía al hombre que ha amado desde lo que parece siempre a su lado, un pequeño apartamento, tres gatos, mejores amigos y un trabajo estable mientras intentaba hacer lo que le gustaba.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba con el sonido de la alarma a las 7am en punto; miraba dormir a Minho durante cinco minutos, los cuales después lo harían ir corriendo por todos lados, antes de meterse a la ducha para salir y encontrar a su novio preparando el desayuno. Bromeaban entre ellos, se daban mimos mañaneros un poco perezosos, jugaban un rato con los gatos y luego besaba a Minho hasta que era hora de irse.

Iba al trabajo, hacía los archivos que le pedían, organizaba las reuniones, hacía presentaciones en _Power Point_ , iba y venía con almuerzos para ejecutivos, subía y bajaba pisos cuando tenía que entregar documentos (era un asistente/secretario de tiempo completo), a su hora del almuerzo se reunía con sus otros amigos y, a veces, con Minho. Comía demasiado rápido para su gusto, recibiendo llamadas de su jefe antes de tener que volver a la oficina.

Su día terminaba a las 9pm, a veces ni siquiera a esa hora, volvía a casa, compraba algo en el camino, cenaba con Minho y veían una película antes de irse a dormir.

Todos los días desde hace tres años, cada día lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, a veces con alguna cita ocasional entre semana, o con planes espontáneos en sus días libres. Salían solos o con amigos, incluso en ocasiones era difícil tener las manos lejos del otro lo que los hacía encerrarse en su apartamento durante todo el día. Pero eso no rompía del todo la rutina, si acaso se volvía parte de ella. Todos los días, siempre lo mismo.

Cuando lo mencionó con Hyunjin en el trabajo, su mejor amigo pensó que estaba comenzado a aburrirse de Minho y se preocupó de que fueran a terminar pero Jisung se apresuró a aclarar que no era nada de eso. En su aburrida y monótona vida, Minho era una de sus partes favoritas, siempre sobresaliendo en el cuadro que nunca cambiaba de color, siendo ese pequeño boceto que Jisung podía contemplar por horas encontrando algo nuevo en él a pesar de saberlo de memoria.

Era sólo que Jisung sentía su vida…aburrida, tan mortalmente aburrida que estaba harto de ella. Quería tomar a Minho y llevarlo lejos, buscar aventuras en alguna parte del mundo, salir de Corea; quizá su vida no estaba ahí, quizá el mundo les aguardaba algo, les haría maravillarse con los secretos que escondía y ellos dejarían de estar atrapados en el cuadro que nunca cambia, descubriendo que podrían saltar por cada pintura en el museo como en _Bugs Bunny_.

Pero ya no eran jóvenes enamorados, eran adultos con trabajos, deudas qué pagar, tres lindos gatos qué mantener. Incluso ahora, aún tenían deudas con la universidad además de los recibos y la renta del apartamento. Sólo eran adultos viviendo la vida adulta.

Aún así, cada vez que Jisung miraba a Minho cocinar en la misma pequeña cocina del mismo apartamento, sentía que ellos deberían tener más, una aventura. Algo emocionante que les recordara por qué estaban vivos.

—San Valentín será éste domingo—habló Minho, deslizando la tortilla de huevo en el plato de Jisung mientras éste servía el café en sus respectivas tazas—Los chicos quieren hacer una fiesta o algo así.

— ¿Una fiesta por San Valentín?—cuestionó, dándole un ligero apretón a la cintura de Minho antes de llevar sus platos a la barra de desayuno—Creí que todos querían sumergirse en una burbuja de pareja para ese día.

—Oh, ése era mi plan—asintió el mayor, apagando la estufa y yendo a donde Jisung lo esperaba—Tenerte para mí todo un día sin tu jefe molesto llamándote cada cinco minutos—se quejó con un adorable mohín que hizo sonreír a Jisung.

—El dinero que paga mi jefe molesto paga nuestras cuentas.

—Siempre puedo irme a un cabaret a bailar y sacarnos de pobres.

Ambos se soltaron riendo, divertidos, ajenos a la rutina que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, enamorándose del otro como desde el momento en que lo supieron, hace ya demasiado tiempo que parecía inútil decirlo con precisión, ¿fue la vez que Minho abrochó las agujetas de Jisung después de la escuela? ¿O fue cuando Jisung trajo a _Soonie_ a casa como un regalo para Minho? ¿Quizá el chocolate compartido durante el almuerzo en la escuela secundaria? ¿O cuando se rieron al ver a Hyunjin caerse en un intento de declarársele a Seungmin?

Ninguno sabía y, sinceramente, ya no les importaba. Sólo estaban esas pequeñas conversaciones en la mañana que salían de su rutina todos los días, sólo esos momentos que les decían que cuando determinaban que habían terminado de enamorarse del otro, que ya no podían caer más, a la mañana siguiente se enamoraban más profundamente.

—Ojalá tuviéramos una aventura—susurró Jisung soñadoramente, acunando el mentón en la palma de su mano.

—No me van las relaciones abiertas—fue la sencilla respuesta de Minho, masticando con la boca cerrada mientras miraba a su pequeño novio con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No una aventura como sinónimo de infidelidad—Jisung lo miraba tan escandalizado por sugerir algo semejante que Minho terminó por reírse—Me refiero a algo diferente, como en los libros.

—Lamento tener que decirte esto, bebé, pero ya tienes edad suficiente para ser profesor en _Hogwarts_ , no creo que tu carta vaya a llegar.

Jisung le dio un ligero empujón mientras Minho se reía, llenando el apartamento de ése alegre sonido. Al menor le gustaba imaginar que así sonaban las cosas bonitas de poseer sonidos, como el infinito o los arcoíris. Quizá la risa de Minho era el sonido que tuvo el _Big Bang_ antes de crearlo todo.

Hombre, estaba tan enamorado de él.

—Muy gracioso—gruñó, intentando sonar molesto pero fracasando rotundamente— ¿No sientes que nuestra vida es…?

— ¿Aburrida?

Jisung no se imaginaba teniendo aquella conversación con Minho en un día laboral, definitivamente no. Es más, si fuera por él, no la tendría nunca porque temía herir los sentimientos del mayor. No quería hacerlo creer que Jisung consideraba aburrido estar con él porque no lo hacía, siempre que intentaba expresarlo en palabras era tan difícil aclarar que Minho no era el problema sino todo lo demás.

Era el entorno, el mismo espacio geográfico todos los días. El mismo trabajo de oficina mientras Minho tenía que ir al mismo trabajo en el restaurante que no le daban suficiente crédito cuando hacía más que el chef; las mismas rutas que recorrer para llegar a sus destinos; los mismos rostros, incluso la misma comida. Todo era tan monótono, aburrido.

Apenas estaban acercándose a los 30 y Jisung ya sentía que eran una vieja pareja de 60.

—Tú no eres el problema—se apresuró a aclarar el menor antes de que Minho se hiciera ideas equivocadas—Nuestro entorno es lo que me está volviendo loco, es aburrido.

—Lo sé, Hannie—Minho tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, sonriéndole en un intento de consolarlo—Y estamos ahogados en deudas como para pensar en irnos de viaje, cariño. Aún tenemos que pagar los préstamos universitarios, luego están las facturas y la renta. También el seguro del auto—Jisung hizo un mohín.

—La vida de adulto es aburrida—se quejó, sonando tan infantil que no quedo de otra más que reír—Desearía que pasara algo emocionante al menos en la semana, San Valentín debería de ofrecer algo más que corazones y rosas.

—Tampoco es halloween, no te pongas exigente.

Ambos se rieron antes de seguir con la rutina de todos los días, desayunando juntos, escuchando los ronroneos a sus pies intentando sobornarlos por un bocado, preparándose para el trabajo, besándose en la puerta antes de que Jisung tuviera que salir corriendo porque ya iba tarde.

Pero el menor se encontró guardando en lo profundo de su corazón ése deseo, fantaseando con la idea de que algo asombroso sucediera por esas fechas que los sacara de su rutina y les hiciera emocionarse y amar la vida que tenían, quizá agradecidos por ella para vivir ése tipo de cosas.

O quizá debería dejar de leer tanta fantasía en su tiempo libre, también era una opción.

…

Dean Winchester tenía una vida caótica que pesaba mucho a su edad; siempre había sido así desde que tiene memoria, desde que su madre ardió en el techo de la habitación de su hermano y a partir de ahí sólo han venido problema tras problema. Desde un padre ausente hasta la hermana de Dios; podrías preguntarle a Dean sobre cualquier cosa del mundo de los monstruos y te dirá que al menos se ha enfrentado a cinco de ellos.

Hubo un tiempo, claro, en donde tuvo la vida tranquila, ésa de la cerca blanca, el jardín y las disputas sobre lavar los platos, pero de eso hace ya tanto tiempo que a la larga sólo lo sintió más como un sueño, sentenciando que ése tipo de vida no estaba hecha para él porque las cosas bonitas no son para Dean Winchester; él no se las merece después de todo lo que ha hecho así que se dedica a vivir en el desastre, entre monstruos y demonios, manchando de sangre sus manos cada día sin falta, sintiéndose tan cansado que ya ni siquiera podía correr un par de cuadras sin sentir que sufriría un infarto.

No todo en su vida era malo, en realidad; vivía en un bunker escondido de todo el mundo, tenía a su hermano, un par de hijos adoptivos y a Castiel, sobre todo a éste último. La sola idea de Castiel ya mejoraba la vida de Dean en un 80% haciéndolo sentir esperanzado, permitiendo que fantaseara con una vida más tranquila donde podría tener al ángel que lo salvó del infierno a su lado sin el miedo de perderlo.

Había visto morir a Cass tantas veces que Dean ya estaba desesperado, temiendo perderlo de nuevo y que no lo regresaran, odiando la sola idea de no volver a ver el azul de sus ojos, volver a sumirse en la oscuridad que había sido su vida antes de que Castiel le dijera que lo amaba. Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, Dean sentía que todo lo que tenía desaparecería porque así era su vida, porque así le criaron, porque no conocía nada más que cazar cosas y salvar personas.

Pero sus temores nunca los compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano, tan sólo guardándolos para sí y enterrándolos en lo profundo de su mente como siempre hacía ya que había cosas más importantes que atender que sus inseguridades; como el mundo terminándose por quién sabe cuánta vez, el hijo del diablo naciendo, el amor de su vida muriendo de nuevo, brechas entre universos o quizá otro pariente loco de Dios suelto por ahí.

Pero se permitía soñar y, en las buenas noches lejos de pesadillas, Castiel podía ver la vida tranquila que Dean anhelaba. Veía los sueños del cazador sobre una casa con una cerca blanca, veía su sonrisa cuando podaba el césped y lo miraba a él, no a una mujer sino a Cass, en la puerta esperándolo con una sonrisa.

Veía la vida que Dean anhelaba pero que no se permitía por la convicción de no merecerla.

—Realmente odio la semana previa a San Valentín—gruñó Sam, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a su hermano con la laptop mostrando un posible trabajo—Dos casos en una escuela donde los corazones de dos chicos distintos explotaron después de que alguien se les declarara.

— ¿Explotaron como en las caricaturas?—preguntó Dean con la boca llena de pay—Hombre, éste pay es fabuloso, ¡es mi nuevo favorito!

Sam se rió al ver a su hermano con las mejillas llenas de comida, encontrando razón en el apodo que Crowley le había dado porque definitivamente Dean lucía como una ardilla.

— ¿Tiene qué ver con que sea el pay que Cass te compró ayer?—inquirió, enarcando una ceja, burlesco.

—Estoy enamorado, demándame.

Era cierto, Dean estaba tan enamorado de Castiel que parecía ridículo negarlo. Todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso antes que ellos mismos.

Lo supo Sam, lo supieron demonios y ángeles, incluso Rowena y Jack, que apenas cumpliría dos años en mayo, hasta lo supo su madre cuando volvió, y eso que 36 años de su vida no estuvo.

Pero Sam estaba feliz por su hermano, merecía tener lo que tenía. Dean había sacrificado demasiado por el mundo, siendo Sam una de las principales razones por las que su hermano seguía aferrándose a aquella vida, y lo único que quería era que tuviera paz, que tuviera la vida que quería porque iba a volverse loco si lo perdía de nuevo.

—Una pregunta—se atrevió a hablar, haciendo que Dean dejara de estar embelesado por el pay frente a él— ¿No has pensado en retirarte?

Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido, la duda refulgiendo en el verde de sus ojos, aún resultando infantiles a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido.

Tratar temas emocionales con el mayor nunca terminaba bien, Dean se cerraba en banda negándole el paso a cualquiera, incluido Cass, frustrando a quienes lo amaban en su intento de hacerle salir, de abrirse y que no minimizara sus preocupaciones. Claro que, después de que Cass le dijera que lo amaba a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, Dean intentaba mejorar cada aspecto negativo que tenía para sentirse digno del ángel.

No era fácil, le criaron con la mentalidad de que era un soldado y no podía permitirse ser débil por sus emociones ya que le podría costar la vida; John le enseñó a disparar primero y preguntar después, a que había cosas más importantes que las preocupaciones de un niño que temía de los monstruos en el armario. Una escopeta, un círculo de sal y estaría bien.

—No estoy tan viejo—gruñó, escupiendo un poco del pay que masticaba—Incluso soy más joven que Bobby en su mejor momento.

—Bueno, pero Bobby no estaba saliendo con nadie en su mejor momento—señaló Sam, enarcando una ceja, haciendo que Dean tragara duro— ¿No has pensado que ya hemos hecho suficiente por el mundo? ¿Qué quizá sea momento de retirarnos? Podrías tener la vida con Cass.

Dean no habló enseguida, luchando contra su impulso de abrazar sus sueños, de ilusionarse con hacerlos realidad y no sólo permaneciendo como una idea abstracta con la que Dean se permitía fantasear de vez en cuando.

Pero era como decirle que no a un buen pay, era tenerlo en frente, poder olerlo, antes de que alguien más se lo llevara diciéndole que no lo merecía, que aún tenía que trabajar para conseguirlo. Dean no iba a permitirse la ilusión si al final del día alguien se la arrebataría.

—Ya sabes que no estoy hecho para ése tipo de vida—fue su respuesta cortante, volviendo su atención a lo poco que quedaba de pay en su plato—Siempre en acción, Sammy.

— ¿Nunca quisiste más?

¡Claro que sí! Dean siempre quiso más. Quiso tener un trabajo donde no moría nadie, quiso tener una casa con un sofá favorito, tener un desayuno hecho en casa y no comprado en una cafetería grasienta.

Quiso tener más que una cama en un búnker, quería despertar y ver a Cass a su lado mientras un día normal en una vida normal le aguardaba al otro lado de la ventana y su primer pensamiento era que quería dormir cinco minutos más y no sobre si sería la última vez que vería a Cass.

Pero no podía permitírselo; había tenido la vida de Dean Smith por culpa de Zacarías y en ella no tenía a Sam; vivió con Lisa un año entero siendo el padrastro de Ben y teniendo una familia pero al final tuvo que dejarla y borrar todos los recuerdos de Lisa y su hijo para que no lo buscaran y mantenerlos a salvo; vivió la ilusión de tener una vida donde John moría y Sam tenía a Jess, donde era feliz y estaba casado, pero sólo fue cosa de un ser sobrenatural que se alimentaba de él.

Cada vez que parecía tener esa vida, sólo lo convencían más de que no lo merecía, ¿no era por eso que dejó ir a Cassie hace muchos años? Ella incluso parecía dispuesta a aceptarlo de vuelta y Dean sólo la dejó atrás, como todo lo bueno que tenía.

—Dijiste que a dos chicos les explotó el corazón—habló, cortando de lleno aquella conversación tan profunda ganándose un suspiro de Sam— ¿Fue como en las caricaturas o algo así? Ya sabes, como al tipo que anteriormente se le salió el corazón al ver a una chica guapa.

—Los reportes dicen que fue más como un estrujamiento—aclaró Sam, pasándose una mano por el rostro—Habrá que ir para ver antes de que sentencien que eran problemas cardiacos.

—Bien, llamaré a Cass en el camino, salió con Jack a saber dónde ayer en la noche—Dean ni siquiera se limpió los restos de pay en los labios, dejando su plato sucio en la mesa—Quizá debamos llamar a Charlie también.

—Yo lo haré, tranquilo—aclaró Sam.

Dean asintió, yendo hacia su habitación por su mochila antes de partir, permitiendo que la conversación que había mantenido con Sam se fuera a las profundidades de su mente y se permitía mantener el deseo de una vida normal con Cass, escondiendo sus sueños lejos de toda la mierda que le rodeaba.

…

Aburrido como estaba, echado en una cama contemplando fijamente el techo mientras su amada esposa dormitaba, fue demasiado fácil escuchar los deseos de dos corazones enamorados de esa forma fascinante que aún le cautivaba.

San Valentín estaba cerca, era más susceptible al amor que en cualquier otro día del año, los días previos eran una avalancha de plegarias amorosas que les dejaban a los dioses paganos porque los demás no las consideraban importantes. Lloriqueos por un amor no correspondido, deseos carnales que rayaban en lo primitivo, suspiros del amor más puro de todos. Ellos no tenían problema en atender esas plegarias, para eso estaban.

Así que no pasaron desapercibidos esos dos deseos, tan similares y opuestos que causaba gracia, haciendo que prestara especial atención a las voces que siempre resonaban en sus oídos a no ser que Psique se levantara y silenciara el mundo entero con su voz.

Eros prestó especial interés a esas dos silenciosas plegarias y, sabiéndose que tiene una debilidad por el amor entre hombres, no tuvo problema en interceder.

…

La alarma sonó, fiel a su costumbre, a la misma hora con un sonido terrible que parecía perforar los tímpanos de Dean.

La sola existencia de una alarma hacía que Dean ya odiara el día por completo; era gruñón por naturaleza para despertarse, ¿no había amenazado con un arma a Jack hace dos años cuando intentó despertarlo? Era como un oso, o eso solía decirle Cass, así que una alarma sólo podía terminar con un Dean encabronado por 24hrs.

Intentó encontrar su arma para dispararle al jodido dispositivo pero la zona bajo su almohada estaba vacía así que tuvo que valerse de sus manos, palmeando la superficie a ciegas hasta que silenció el reloj, ganándose un quejido de su compañero. Eso lo despertó lo suficiente, sonriendo débilmente ante la idea de Cass regresando por la noche y metiéndose a la cama.

Sin embargo, la alarma había sonado por algo y, a pesar de quejarse mucho, Dean no podía ignorar una alarma. Aún sintiendo los ojos lagañosos, apenas abiertos en un par de rendijas, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo a su lado y besó su cabeza ganándose un suspiro muy similar a un ronroneo; ya no le sorprendía que Cass se quedara dormido, Jack le había aclarado que volvió diferente del Vacío, siendo un poco más humano pero manteniendo la gracia y las maltrechas alas.

Se apartó, dejándole dormir otro rato antes de levantarlo. Sentándose en la cama, con sus pies apenas rozando el suelo; bostezó ruidosamente, estremeciéndose al sentir tanto frío, deseando para que el clima volviera a ser cálido como en primavera porque no quería tener que revisar la ventilación del búnker.

Con demasiada fuerza de voluntad salió de la cama, sintiéndose tan ligero como una pluma, como si la pesada carga que siempre llevaba en sus hombros hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, permitiéndolo caminar enderezado si lo quisiera pero sintiéndose demasiado perezoso como para hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación mirando al suelo, tallándose los ojos, deseando despertarse lo más pronto posible antes de que Sam apareciera y le comenzara a gritar por haber olvidado lo que se suponía que harían tan temprano. Eso si no fue idea de Charlie, con honestidad no sabía para qué era la alarma pero, fiel a su entrenamiento de soldado, acatando la ruidosa orden de que ya era hora de levantarse.

Una vez en el baño palmeó el lavadero, abriendo las llaves para que el agua comenzara a caer, ignorando cuál era la de la fría y cuál la de la caliente, inclinándose y mojándose el rostro esperando desperezarse. Lo talló con un poco de brusquedad, jadeando como si hubiera salido a la superficie después de estarse ahogando toda una vida, mirando con claridad el agua que corría por el lavadero, la que caía en sus manos sin ser sujetada, deslizándose en forma de gotas entre sus dedos.

Alzó la cabeza bruscamente, mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del neceser, encontrando cabello negro, mejillas rellenas, labios delgados y relucientes ojos verdes mirándolo de vuelta.

El grito de Dean pudo haber despertado a todo el edificio.

…

Oh, su espalda dolía como el infierno, se sentía como si Changbin hubiera estado sobre él durante horas. Y su cama era tan incómoda como dormir en un catre de enfermería.

Suponía que no era tan temprano en la mañana, no entraba luz por las cortinas, seguramente acababa de irse a dormir no hace más de dos horas pero la impetuosa necesidad de orinar hacía de las suyas haciendo que Jisung odiara las estúpidas necesidades fisiológicas que no consistían en comer o tener sexo, ¿por qué tenía que orinar tan tarde?

Se levantó de la cama, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Minho, y sintió que todos sus músculos se quejaban por el movimiento, reacomodándose, crujiendo al igual que una galleta. Hombre, Jisung se sentía tan viejo por todo ése dolor que ya se imaginaba a Hyunjin burlándose de él en cuánto diga que le duelen las rodillas.

Descalzo, luchando contra el frío del suelo, se arrastró hasta el baño, apenas viendo el camino en la oscuridad con la luz que se colaba por la ventana, o bueno así sería si al menos los tuviera abiertos pero conocía a la perfección la superficie, su cuerpo sabía a donde ir para orinar y esperaba que no fuera la arena para gatos de sus hijos (que sucedió en una fiesta y Minho estuvo realmente molesto).

Una vez en el baño, maniobrar la puntería en el inodoro fue toda una osadía, Jisung estaba seguro que salpicó un poco pero ya lo limpiaría después, preferiblemente antes de que Minho se levantara, ahora hacer algo más que orinar requería demasiado esfuerzo, incluso la idea de mojarse las manos después de hacerlo, ¿por qué era obligatorio? Está bien, tomó su pene con ambas manos pero no se llenó de orina…o eso creía.

Suspirando, se arriesgó a ir a lavarse las manos, tomándose un momento para mirar la orina que había hecho girar en un pequeño remolino antes de desaparecer. Había sido demasiada para su pequeño cuerpo, incluso comenzaba a ser consciente del dolor en sus riñones, ¿eran consecuencias de beber tanto café en el trabajo? Oh, tendría que ir al médico a checarse antes de que empeore, no querría preocupar a Minho sobre posibles piedras.

Fue al lavadero, abriendo la llave de la izquierda sabiendo que sería la del agua caliente, que el clima no estaba para cosas frías en la noche, pero el agua estaba más helada que el culo de Chan y lo hizo quejarse.

Otra vez la caldera no funcionaba, tenía que hablar seriamente con su casero, ¡pagaba una renta por agua caliente como para que se la quitaran cada tres días! Pero, sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada de momento, se lavó las manos a conciencia y luego se mojó el rostro, esperando despabilarse un poco para no ocasionar accidentes al volver a la cama, una vez le piso la cola a _Doongie_ por accidente y era fecha que el gato lo odiaba.

Jadeó audiblemente cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con su rostro antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarse en el pequeño espejo del neceser, encontrando cabello entre el castaño y el rubio en corte militar apuntando a todos lados, mandíbula perfilada, barba incipiente, pecas salpicando el puente de su nariz y sus pómulos mientras un par de ojos oscuros brillaban con pánico.

Su grito hizo que la otra persona en la habitación desenfundara el arma.

…

Histérico era quedarse corto, Dean estaba a punto de volverse loco mientras miraba con pánico el reflejo del espejo y salía disparado del baño al mismo tiempo que escuchaba apresurados pasos por el pasillo.

— ¡¿Dean?!—lo llamaron con alarma.

Dean miró a todas partes, encontrando el ambiente desconocido; un pasillo de paredes grisáceas con retratos de gente que no conocía, alfombra blanca por todo el piso, ruidos que venían desde la calle y el maullido de gatos en alguna parte del lugar.

Asustado como estaba, miró hacia donde aparecía otro desconocido envuelto en una sudadera y pantalones deportivos. Dean, presa del pánico, alzó la mano y le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro, recuerden que era fiel creyente de disparar primero y preguntar después.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué me hiciste?

Sin darle tiempo de recomponerse después del terrible golpe que le dio, Dean tomó al extraño de la sudadera y lo alzó en el aire con algo de dificultad, estampándolo en la pared, jadeando al encontrar un rostro joven como el del espejo pero un poco más bonito, con ángulos marcados y afilados, al igual que una escultura tallada en hielo; cabello de color chocolate un poco largo, cayendo desordenadamente sobre su frente y una nariz perfecta.

Ya comenzaba a hacerse un morete en su pómulo y Dean se sintió un poco, sólo un poco, culpable de herir a un chico bonito pero seguramente el hielo lo arreglaría. Tampoco iba a tentarse el corazón si era un loco o algo parecido, incluso se atrevería a romperle la nariz si no hablaba de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué gritas?—habló con voz un poco nasal, haciendo una mueca debido al golpe—Me golpeaste.

Las palabras se escuchaban raras a oídos de Dean pero tenían sentido, comenzando a formar un dolor agudo en su cabeza que le martilleaba detrás de los ojos.

— ¿Quién eres?—volvió a cuestionar, volviendo a estrellar al desconocido contra la pared—Escucha, hijo de perra, no estoy para bromas.

El chico abrió los ojos y el aliento de Dean se atoró en su garganta.

Eran gatunos, tenían una extraña curva y parpado doble, largas pestañas que proyectaban sombras en las comisuras de sus ojos haciéndolos ver más acentuados si era posible, tenían forma un tanto almendrada pero más curva en la parte de arriba, similar a la de los gatos. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que había debilitado a Dean.

Azules, sus ojos eran azules pero no de cualquier azul sino de ese suave color celeste que puede tener el cielo en los días de verano, el azul que brilla en la botella de agua cuando la dejas al sol haciéndolo parecer cristalino. Era un azul hermoso, profundo, se oscurecía alrededor de la pupila como un océano y parecían mirar más allá del alma.

Era un azul que Dean podría reconocer entre un millón de personas de ojos azules sin importar el rostro, el cabello, la ropa. Dean lo reconocería donde fuera porque su alma vibraba siempre que lo contemplaba, reconociendo al ser que la había salvado de la perdición.

— ¿Cass?

…

La puerta del baño se abrió de una patada, tan sólo haciendo a Jisung gritar de forma más histérica, palideciendo al ver al enorme desconocido apuntarle con un arma, tomando lo primero que alcanzó y amenazándolo.

No esperaba que un cepillo de dientes fuera a ganar contra un arma de fuego pero podía intentarlo.

— ¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa?—habló el desconocido, mirándolo con confusión desde afuera.

— ¡No se acerque más!—gritó Jisung, manteniendo firme el cepillo de dientes— ¡Soy cinta negra en artes marciales y lo lastimaré si se acerca!

El desconocido no tenía que saber que Jisung estaba mintiendo, claro que no, porque no había forma que supiera que era Felix el que sabía artes marciales.

—No puedes ni dar una voltereta, Dean, ¿qué te pasa?—el tipo realmente alto como un edificio bajó el arma, mirándolo con confusión.

Jisung no relajó su postura, a punto de meterse a la ducha y poner la cortina como protección entre ambos, mirando el reflejo en el espejo y luego al tipo frente a él, a punto de volver a mearse en los pantalones por no saber qué estaba pasando, ¿qué le hicieron? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Minho se encontraba bien? Oh Dios, lo había dejado con el desconocido alto en la habitación, ¿ya le habría disparado? ¡Que no sea así, Señor!

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Dónde está Minho? ¿Qué le hicieron a nuestros gatos?—preguntó, lanzando una pregunta tras otra con la misma velocidad con la que rapeaba en su tiempo libre— ¡Por favor, no lastimen a los gatos! ¡Ellos son sólo unos bebés!

Estaba llorando, presa del pánico, sintiendo sus piernas temblar al igual que el cepillo dental que alzaba amenazante ante el desconocido, que ahora ladeaba la cabeza con confusión haciendo que su cabello, casi tan largo como el de Hyunjin, cayera por un costado.

Tenía apariencia de cachorro al igual que Seungmin pero éste hombre parecía tener la edad suficiente para ser el padre de Seungmin, o quizá un hermano mayor. Cuando fruncía el ceño se le hacían arrugas en la frente que parecían la señal del WIFI; sus ojos eran amielados, tenía barba incipiente también y era alto. Por todos los cielos, era terriblemente alto, el hombre más alto que Jisung conocía, y tan fornido que seguramente podría levantar un auto y lanzarlo sobre su cabeza.

Oh no, quizá podría partir a Jisung por la mitad usando sus propias manos.

—Okay, Dean, cálmate—pidió el alto y atractivo desconocido, guardando el arma en sus pantalones y mostrándole las manos en un intento de calmarlo—Sólo, cálmate, sal del baño y hablaremos.

— ¿Por qué me llamas Dean?—preguntó, sintiendo extrañas las palabras pero no desconocidas, tan sólo hablando como respirar—Mi nombre es Jisung.

Los ojos del desconocido se encendieron en alarma pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar. El sonido de lo que parecía un aleteo, como el de una paloma despegando el vuelo, resonó en la habitación donde Jisung temía haber dejado a Minho, ¿y si era algo más peligroso? ¿Y si era como un animal enorme que se los pudiera comer? ¿Un buitre o algo parecido?

Asustado de que alguien lastimara a Minho, Jisung aprovechó que el desconocido se dio la vuelta para mirar al ser que había llegado y se lanzó a su espalda, descubriendo que su peso era desproporcional al que estaba acostumbrado, sintiéndose más fornido y torpe pero siendo eficiente para arrojar al extraño al suelo e inmovilizarlo.

— ¿Dónde está Minho? ¿Qué le hicieron a nuestros gatos?—cuestionó, tirando del cabello del tipo manteniéndolo en el suelo— ¡Habla! ¡¿Dónde está mi novio?!

— ¿Hannie?—preguntaron en la habitación.

Jisung alzó la cabeza de su prisionero, parpadeando sorprendido ante el pequeño grupo que le miraba; había un chico de su edad, o quizá de la edad de Jeongin ya que se veía menor, una chica de su edad pelirroja y un hombre de andrajosa gabardina y traje con apariencia de contador mal pagado que contemplaba a Jisung con una expresión de alivio.

El rostro era desconocido, no lo había visto ni en sueños; tenía la cara un tanto cuadrada pero no de esa manera perfilada a la que Jisung estaba acostumbrado, también lucía una sombra gris de barba en sus mejillas y mandíbula; tenía párpado caído y algunas arrugas por la edad, porque vaya que lucía mayor. Sus facciones parecían permanecer en un estado de confusión que lo hacían lucir adorable mientras el cabello castaño, tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, se encontraba peinado de lado, un poco más largo que el que Jisung había visto en el espejo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, sus ojos eran oscuros, de un marrón tan profundo que bien podrían ser negros; pozos en los que Jisung se había visto reflejado a lo largo de los años con varios sentimientos de fondo, desde exasperación hasta alegría, desde furia hasta amor, yendo de la tristeza a la lujuria. Era el reflejo favorito de Jisung, tan oscuros que en algún punto de su vida se perdió en las profundidades y suplicó a quien escuchara que lo nunca rescataran.

— ¿Minho?

…

—Aquí, encontré hielo—susurró Dean, poniendo una comprensa que encontró en el congelador sobre el rostro golpeado.

Aquel lugar era extraño, hogareño, parecía pequeño en comparación al búnker al que estaba acostumbrado; la cocina apenas tenía una estufa, un horno de microondas, alacenas que Dean no alcanzaba y un refrigerador con fotos, un block de notas e imanes de figuras extrañas en él (demasiados con forma de gato, si le preguntaban a Dean).

Estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser la barra de desayunos, los pies de Dean ni siquiera alcanzaban el suelo, revoloteando en el aire como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y tuviera cinco años de nuevo. Las paredes de la cocina eran blancas, desde una ventana cerca del fregadero se colaba la luz de la mañana con los ruidos del tráfico llenando el silencio del lugar, bocinazos y motores, pájaros cantando con alegría ajena al pánico en Dean.

Cass estaba frente a él, gruñendo al ver que no podía sanarse por sí solo el moretón en su rostro, intentándolo hasta que Dean lo arrastró en búsqueda de hielo; era más alto que la actual apariencia de Dean, apenas por unos centímetros, y más delgado y esbelto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, incluso Dean se sentía mucho más ligero de lo normal, descubriendo que tenía cintura pequeña y piernas delgadas a pesar de las grandes mejillas que se cargaba, como si escuchar a Crowley llamarlo ardilla por años no fuera suficiente.

— ¿Por qué parecemos la versión asiática de _One Direction_ , Cass?—preguntó Dean, sonando tan desesperado mientras se tallaba el rostro con frustración.

—No sé, ni siquiera recuerdo volver contigo—gruñó el ángel, su voz sin sonar tan ronca como Dean estaba acostumbrado—Creo que no tengo mi gracia.

—Creo que ya lo sabía—respondió en un bufido.

Castiel lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que Dean se estremeciera ante lo intimidante que podía parecer incluso con un recipiente de la mitad de su edad, disculpándose en un susurro antes de dejar caer la cabeza contra la encimera, preguntándose qué carajos pasaba.

Se había ido a dormir hace apenas un rato, estaba seguro; investigaban un caso que seguramente implicaba brujas (vaya que odiaba a esas perras) en una escuela secundaria, habían llamado a Charlie, quién les prometió llegar a primera hora de la mañana con Cass y Jack. Incluso peleó con Sam sobre San Valentín, siendo ésta la fecha favorita de Dean y la más odiada del menor, antes de irse a dormir.

No sabía dónde estaba ni quién se supone que era. Ya le había pasado algo así a Sam por culpa de un chico haciendo lo que no debía, pero experimentarlo de primera mano era horrible, ¿quién se supone que era? ¿Por qué parecía haber perdido todo un metro de altura? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué Cass y él? ¿Fue cosa de una bruja? ¿Rowena sólo estaba aburrida y decidió molestarlos? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

—Lee Minho—habló Castiel, atrayendo la atención de Dean.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ahí, en ése papel—aclaró Cass, señalando el refrigerador con lo que parecían recibos—Uno está a nombre de Lee Minho.

Dean se inclinó hacia donde Cass señalaba, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía al entender a la perfección los extraños símbolos que solían aparecer en el porno asiático que miraba.

Estaba seguro que él no podía leer otro idioma que no fuera inglés, apenas si sabía decir algunas cosas en español, pero estaba seguro que lo que sea que estaba escrito ahí era en idioma de Asia, quizá chino o japonés, vete tú a saber, pero Dean podía leerlo con la misma facilidad con la que leía en inglés.

—Hombre, no se supone que yo deba leer eso—murmuró, sujetando la mano del chico a su lado.

—Creo que es coreano—murmuró Castiel, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza sin dejar de ver los recibos—Otro dice Han Jisung, ¿se supone que son las personas que somos?

— ¿Pero quién es quién?—preguntó Dean.

Ambos se miraron, un poco confundidos pero comenzando a acostumbrarse.

Después de todo, aquello sólo era un lunes por la mañana en el tipo de vida que llevaban, era difícil saber si volvían a meterse de lleno en una realidad alterada, en otro universo o sólo estaban cambiando de cuerpo. Es obvio que ahí sentados no iban a descubrir nada pero Dean aún sentía las piernas un poco temblorosas después de haber visto su reflejo en el espejo.

—Quizá debamos buscar algunas identificaciones en el lugar—sugirió Castiel, apretando la mano de Dean, dejando la comprensa de hielo en la barra—Algo que nos diga a ciencia cierta dónde estamos.

—Y un teléfono, tenemos que llamar a Sam—Dean se levantó, agradecido por comenzar a ponerse manos a la obra.

—Pero, Dean, no sabemos si Sam también puede estar en esto—Cass lo miró preocupado, haciendo que su nuevo rostro se arrugara de forma diferente a la que Dean estaba acostumbrado—Fácilmente el número que marques puede estar inexistente.

—Maldita sea—gruñó Dean, llevándose las manos al cabello, fastidiándose de sentirlo largo—Bien, primero busquemos un-¿esos son gatos?

Con ojos brillando de emoción, Castiel miró hacia la entrada de la cocina encontrando tres gatos realmente adorables, dos naranjas escoltando a uno gris atigrado moviendo sus colas de un lado a otro de manera ondulante, curiosos, antes de sentarse y maullar en armonía.

Cass se levantó de donde estaba sentado, agachándose para tomar al más grande de todos, acunándolo en brazos y ganándose un ronroneo que le hizo sonreír.

Él realmente amaba a los gatos, a todos los animales en realidad pero tenía debilidad por los felinos, sabiendo que no podía llevar uno al búnker porque Dean era alérgico a ellos y, si tuvieran una mascota, seguramente querría un perro que pueda ayudar en las cacerías.

Aquel bonito gato con una mancha naranja en sus bigotes puso su nariz cerca de la de Cass, olisqueando y maullando en respuesta, haciendo que el ángel se sintiera feliz de ser aceptado por el gato.

—Mira, Dean, le agrado—habló, girándose para mirar al pequeño pelinegro que seguía sentado en el taburete.

Podría haber sido un desconocido a sus ojos, nada en él se asemejaba a lo anterior, pero sus ojos seguían siendo verdes como el pasto, era un tono de verde más vivo que el de las esmeraldas, lleno de todo lo que Castiel nunca tuvo sirviendo al cielo, el esplendor de la creación, de la humanidad.

Sólo era el hombre que amaba; Castiel amaría a Dean sin importar su recipiente, lo dijo tantas veces que ahora ya ni siquiera requería esfuerzo decir que amaba al chico pelinegro realmente pequeño en aquel lugar desconocido porque, en esos enormes ojos que parecían poseer todo el universo, estaba el verde de la vida que escogió.

—Cass, soy alérgico a los gatos—recordó Dean, haciendo temblar su labio inferior—Éste lugar me va a matar.

Claro que _Soonie, Doongie_ y _Dori_ no sabían eso, ellos sólo querían desayunar, preguntándose por qué papá Hannie aún no se iba a trabajar.

…

— ¡Alto! Retrocede y pausa—pidió Jisung, alzando las manos y mirando con pánico al enorme hombre frente a él—Nada de lo que dices tiene lógica, ¡suenas como demente!

Se encontraba sentado en una de las camas individuales de su pequeña habitación de motel; ahora sabía que se encontraba en Oklahoma, Estados Unidos, el enorme hombre se llamaba Sam y Jisung tenía la apariencia de su hermano Dean; Minho estaba a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados a los demás, impidiéndoles acercarse más de un metro de ellos. Él parecía ser un tipo llamado Castiel, Jisung había pensado que era un abogado o algo así hasta que Sam dijo que era un ángel.

Había pedido respuestas a sus muchas dudas pero justo ahora sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar; según el reloj en la mesilla de noche eran las 11pm, afuera estaba oscuro y ya no se sentía con sueño, al contrario, se aferraba a Minho con el temor de que se lo llevaran y lo lastimaran.

Sam intentó explicarles las cosas pero no estaba funcionando, todo lo que decía parecía sacado de algún libro realmente pésimo de cosas paranormales que en primer lugar nunca debió ser publicado; parecía ridículo y poco creíble, Jisung como que esperaba que aparecieran cámaras y les dijeran que era una broma y que sólo eran una mafia y les cambiaron el rostro para mantener escondidos a sus agentes robándoles sus vidas.

Okay, demasiado drástico, pero Jisung lo prefería a todo lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre tan alto, temiendo contradecirlo por temor a ser partido a la mitad con sus grandes brazos.

— ¿Más demente que tener el rostro de otra persona?—inquirió Sam, cruzándose de brazos—Sé que es difícil de asimilar pero créeme, es real.

“—Soy Sam Winchester, tú estás en el lugar de mi hermano Dean. Ella es nuestra hermana, Charlie—señaló a la pelirroja detrás de él, quién saludó con una amable sonrisa—Y él es Jack, es…bueno…

Jack era el chico que le recordaba a Jeongin, lucía tan lindo y pequeño que Jisung se sintió cómodo al instante, deseando abrazarlo y protegerlo del mundo, llenarle de besos el rostro de lo lindo que se veía cuando sonreía.

—Cass es mi papá—aclaró Jack, mirando fijamente a Minho—Así que soy algo así como su hijo.

Minho alzó una mano, señalándose a sí mismo, atreviéndose a preguntar en busca de confirmación sobre si él era el llamado Cass a lo que todos asintieron, nerviosos, removiéndose y esperando la reacción de la pareja frente a ellos.

Jisung miró al adorable chico frente a él y luego a la nueva apariencia de Minho, arrugando levemente la nariz pensando que estaba realmente viejo, pero encontrando parecidos entre Jack y el rostro que ahora portaba Minho, jadeando de manera ruidosa, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras su novio lo miraba con confusión.

— ¡Hyung, tenemos un hijo!—exclamó Jisung, sonando demasiado ruidoso a pesar de lo ronca que era su voz.

— ¡No tenemos un hijo!—gritó Minho, dándole un empujón.

Su voz ahora era como de ultra tumba, similar a la de Felix pero sin ser tan profunda, volviéndose especialmente aguda al decir la última palabra.

— ¡Pero si es idéntico a ti!—señaló Jisung, apuntado a Jack de manera acusadora— ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! ¡Tenemos un hijo!

— ¡Jisung, no seas idiota! ¡Los dos somos hombres, ¿cómo vamos a tener un hijo?!

Eso pareció hacer pensar a Jisung durante un momento, frunciendo el ceño con concentración, alzando un brazo para rascarse la nuca pero terminando por darle un codazo en la mandíbula a su novio ante el nuevo cambio de proporciones, disculpándose de manera acalorada antes de mirar a Sam.

—Dijiste que tú y tu hermano cazan monstruos por el país—habló, dudoso, ganándose un asentimiento—Y dijiste que Minho Hyung tiene la apariencia de un ángel.

—El ángel que salvó a Dean del infierno—aclaró Charlie encogiéndose de hombros—Información realmente importante.

—Eso, bueno…entonces, si Minho Hyung ahora es un ángel y ese chico es su hijo, ¿significa que los ángeles nacen del huevo?

Era demasiado temprano para que Sam sufriera una aneurisma, sin duda. Y las risitas de Charlie y Jack no estaban ayudando.

¿Por qué les pasaban éstas cosas a ellos?

…

—Pareces contento—murmuró su amada esposa al verlo llegar de donde sea que estuviera— ¿Trabajo?

—Sabes que San Valentín es mi época favorita—recordó, inclinándose y besándole la mejilla—El amor está en el aire.

Pisque se soltó riendo, permitiendo que su esposo le abrazara y la colmara de mimos, sabiendo que lo que sea que haya hecho sólo era en beneficio de corazones enamorados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo hacen las personas para escribir algo genial con menos de 2.000 palabras? Yo no puedo TTnTT

Dean Winchester medía 1,86m y seguramente pesaba los 80kg; su cuerpo estaba entrenado para profanar tumbas, levantar cuerpos, lanzar monstruos por encima de su cabeza y degollar vampiros de un certero golpe. Era un hombre realmente alto para los estándares norteamericanos, a no ser que tuviera que estar junto a su hermano, y podía alardear de que alcanzaba el estante más alto de la cocina sin alzarse de puntillas.

¿Por qué les digo todo esto? Porque, en ese instante, Dean Winchester no alcanzaba la parte superior del armario por más que brincara.

Estaban buscando pistas, algo que les dijera con más detalle dónde estaban, quiénes eran y cómo podía volver a sus vidas, también buscaban detalles que les dijeran si las personas cuyos rostros usaban eran seres sobrenaturales de alguna manera, Dean implorando que no fueran brujas. Era la sencilla razón por la que Dean estaba intentando alcanzar la brillante caja verde que estaba en la cima del armario, viéndose frustrado al no ser lo suficientemente alto como para sólo extender los brazos y tomarla.

Tampoco podía pedir ayuda a Castiel, el tipo ahora era como un par de centímetros más alto que Dean, seguramente la altura del ahora pelinegro si se alzaba sobre la punta de los pies, así que no era probable que Cass alcanzara. Y, no conforme con su frustración al ser ahora más bajito, (estaba seguro que perdió todo un metro de altura), los gatos no dejaban de maullar de forma desesperada desde la puerta de la habitación.

Maullando y maullando, uno en específico seguía a Castiel por todos lados, reclamando atención.

\--- ¿Por qué no se callan?—preguntó Dean, sintiendo que el dolor de su cabeza comenzaba a incrementar—Cass, diles que se callen.

—Creo que tienen hambre—murmuró Cass, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en un intento de comprender mejor a los gatos.

—Pues aliméntalos—pidió el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con ojos entrecerrados la caja que se burlaba de él desde la cima del armario—Seguramente hay comida en la cocina.

Cass frunció el ceño, sabiendo que la sugerencia de Dean tenía lógica, mirando pensativamente a los felinos que seguían reclamando su atención pues la hora del desayuno ya había pasado y era momento que sus platos seguían igual de vacíos que en la mañana.

El problema era que Castiel no sabía cómo alimentarlos, nunca había tenido mascotas ni nada parecido, los únicos animales domésticos con los que podía familiarizarse eran los hellhound y había visto a Crowley alimentarlos con enormes pedazos de carne.

Pero los otros eran sabuesos, éstos eran gatos que no parecían querer arrastrar almas en infortunio al infierno. Bueno, quizá podrían ver los pecados de tu alma con esos ojos que contemplaban fijamente los tuyos pero tampoco parecían tan peligrosos

— ¿Sabes cómo alimentar a los gatos?—preguntó Cass, mirando la pequeña espalda de Dean al otro lado de la habitación.

—No, Cass, ni siquiera me alimento correctamente—respondió el hombre sin mirarlo.

Cass hizo un mohín, frunciendo el ceño, yendo hacia la cocina para intentar resolverlo por su cuenta.

El ángel no tenía problema en adaptarse a un nuevo recipiente, después de todo él era un ser celestial; mucho antes de conocer a Dean poseyó diferentes formas, desde una elegante mujer a finales del siglo XIX hasta la hija de James Novak con sólo 6años. Los ángeles no sufrían por el cuerpo que tenían para vagar en la tierra, ellos eran seres celestiales sin estar anclados a una forma física, eran polvo de estrellas, hechos con la materia del universo, eran luz.

Así que Cass no estaba molesto por ser más bajito o más ligero, sentía que había perdido la mitad de su antigua masa corporal pero que era proporcional a su nueva apariencia, al menos se sentía en buena forma y no bajo de peso. Era difícil saber a ciencia cierta si estaba sano, sin el bonus de su gracia Cass no podía saber de primera mano la edad de su recipiente, su peso, su temperatura corporal ni nada que se le pareciera, ni siquiera podía sanarse un estúpido moretón en la mejilla.

Ya había sido completamente humano anteriormente y terminó muerto por al menos tres minutos, realmente no extrañaba las experiencias enteramente humanas.

Llegó a la cocina, mirando hacia todas partes, escuchando los maullidos que le seguían en caravana. Si tuviera su gracia, quizá podría hablar con ellos para conseguir respuestas. Vaya, que ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de los gatos y era realmente descortés de su parte, en su cabeza los había comenzado a llamar Naranja 1 y Naranja 2, confundiéndolos entre ellos después de todo, y Gris, porque Cass no tenía imaginación para nombrar animales.

Sin embargo, encontró tres pequeños platos cerca del lavadero con lo que parecía el dibujo del esqueleto de un pescado. Sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo, andando hacia el lugar y tomándolos, esperando que tuvieran nombre pero fracasando cuando se dio cuenta que no, ¿qué clase de personas no les ponen nombre a los platos de sus mascotas?

—Ahora, ¿ustedes saben dónde está su comida?—preguntó, mirando a los tres felinos que le seguían de cerca.

Los tres gatos se sentaron, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras Cass los imitaba hacia la derecha, los cuatro en una idéntica mueca de confusión que esperaban les hiciera más claras las cosas. El gato más pequeño de todos, Gris, se levantó y arañó una de las puertas inferiores de la lacena, esa que estaba cerca de la estufa, como si respondiera la duda de Cass.

—Oh, gracias, ahora ya no se me olvidará—Castiel se agachó, palmeando la cabeza del minino mientras abría las puertas, frunciendo el ceño ante la infinita cantidad que había— ¡Oye, Dean!

— ¡Mande!—respondieron a voz de grito desde la habitación.

— ¡¿Cómo sé cuál comida darles?!

— ¡La que dice que es para gatos, Cass!

— ¡Sí pero ¿cuál?!

Segundos más tarde Dean apareció en la cocina, luciendo exasperado y receloso de los animales; no se había querido acercar a ellos por miedo a que su alergia se mostrara, ignorando si la nueva apariencia siquiera era alérgica a los gatos, temiendo recibir rasguños o algo parecido.

Encontró a Cass de cuclillas en el suelo con tres platos esperando en la encimera. Lo único que podía contemplar en ese momento era su perfil haciendo que, a pesar de considerar aquel rostro un extraño, su corazón se acelerara de emoción, revolviendo su estómago de la misma manera que solía pasarle cuando Cass, con la otra apariencia, volvía después de una larga ausencia.

Aquel rostro era bonito, tenía un perfil perfecto, casi como el de las esculturas famosas de las que Dean no sabía el nombre. Tenía la piel lechosa sin rastro de arrugas por la edad o el estrés, su cabello era tan lacio y brillaba bajo los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Si Dean se permitía soñar, creería que sólo estaba ante una versión joven de Cass, el Cass que esperaba en casa, y Dean estaba ahí, viéndose arrastrado por él como siempre sucedía.

No obstante, Cass no lo había llamado para que contemplara su nuevo perfil perfecto, así que miró lo que Cass contemplaba con tanta concentración, encontrando lo que parecían cientos y cientos de paquetes de alimento para gatos.

—Hombre, ¿quién necesita tanta comida para gato?—gruñó Dean, maniobrando con sus pequeños pies hasta colocarse junto a Cass— ¿Es diferente para cada uno o los tres comen lo mismo?

—No sé—murmuró Cass, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Dean para mirarlo de reojo— ¿Nunca tuviste una mascota antes?—Dean abrió la boca para responder—No, Sam no es una mascota, Dean, es tu hermano—tal acusación hizo reír al otro.

Su risa era diferente lo que hizo que Castiel lo contemplara con ojos brillantes; era aguda, infantil, los ojos de Dean se arrugaban hasta casi desaparecer mientras reía y ya no estaban esas pecas que Cass contó cada noche, no estaban las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos ni la curva de su sonrisa, siendo remplazada por lo que parecía ser un corazón.

El cuerpo entero de Cass reaccionó a la risa, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el estómago revuelto, incluso se encontró sonriendo en respuesta al sonido, como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces antes y lo haría miles de veces después.

Su cuerpo estaba enamorado del cuerpo de Dean.

—Pero lo alimenté y bañe, incluso le puse sus vacunas, ¿cómo no va a contar como mascota?—cuestionó Dean sin perder la enorme sonrisa que podía abarcar gran parte de su nuevo rostro—Bueno, entonces Jack…

—Dean, Jack es nuestro hijo, no una mascota—Castiel le dio un empujón, mirando con diversión cómo Dean soltaba un chillido antes de caer de sentón en el suelo—Y no estás ayudando, ¿qué les doy?

—Me preguntas como si yo tuviera una idea sobre gatos—el pelinegro se sentó de brazos cruzados en el suelo e hizo un mohín—Yo digo que los alimentes con lo que creas que es.

Castiel lo miró, a punto de volver a golpearlo si seguía comportándose de esa manera, pero el aliento se le quedó atorado en la garganta al contemplar el rostro de Dean.

Éste era diferente a todo lo que Cass estaba acostumbrado; era más joven, tenía el mismo tono dorado de Dean pero parecía un poco más ovalado; sus ojos tenían una forma almendrada más acentuada de la que Dean tenía antes y su iris era tan grande que sólo acentuaban aún más el verde. Su nariz era pequeña y recta, no tan perfilada como la que ahora Cass poseía pero tampoco estaba mal, en realidad parecía proporcional a su rostro.

Tenía grandes mejillas que lo hacían ver casi infantil y su boca era pequeña, con un arco de Cupido marcado y, en ese momento, estaba en un mohín de enfurruñamiento más adorable que Cass había visto en todos los milenios de su existencia. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante esa simple mueca, haciendo que Cass sintiera el impulso de besarlo pero frenándose porque, a pesar de todo, aquel era un desconocido para sí. Su cuerpo actual podría reconocerlo pero no Castiel.

—Te ves lindo—dijo sin más haciendo que Dean lo mirara confundido—Ya sabes, haciendo pucheros, te ves adorable.

Dean jadeó, mirando terriblemente ofendido al castaño de brillantes ojos azules que lo contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa amenazando con aparecer en sus labios.

— ¡No soy adorable, Castiel!—Dean lo empujó con brusquedad, ganándose una risa un poco aguda— ¡Le disparé al diablo y derroté a la Oscuridad! Claro que no soy adorable.

—Lo que digas—asintió Cass, riendo mientras se decidía por algo de comida para los gatos—Pero realmente te veías lindo.

Dean sintió su rostro arder, mirando desde el suelo cómo Cass comenzaba a servirles comida a los felinos que seguían contemplándolos con viva curiosidad.

Se dejó envolver por lo domestico que parecía todo a pesar de ser diferente a lo acostumbrado, permitiéndose creer la mentira de una vida normal junto con Cass antes de tener que renunciar a ella, preguntándose si podría tenerla en algún momento, si todo aquello era una señal para que se retirara y viviera una vida tranquila con el ángel.

Sólo que la tranquilidad del momento se rompió con el estruendo sonido de un teléfono.

…

Han Jisung medía 1,69m y seguramente pesaba como 49kg; su cuerpo era pequeño pero ágil, no ejercitaba constantemente, tan sólo cuando recordaba hacerlo, pero tampoco se veía tan mal. Tenía cintura pequeña, brazos y abdomen marcados sin resultar exagerado, piernas un tanto delgadas pero realmente flexible para hacer cualquier tipo de actividad, (Minho amaba esa flexibilidad para otras cosas). Le tomó un tiempo pero amaba su apariencia.

¿El problema? Bueno, ahora Jisung no podía dejar de verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación del motel mientras Minho se mantenía a su lado. Era tan alto como un edificio, incluso más alto que Hyunjin, y tenía brazos grandes, más que los de Changbin. Era claro que su masa muscular era más a la que estaba acostumbrado, sólo había que ver las piernas que se cargaba, resultando tan impresionantes como las de Minho.

Se levantó la camisa, mirando la musculatura que tenía, soltando un silbido por lo bajo al ver el tatuaje en su pecho de lo que bien podría ser un pentagrama o algo. _Sin duda estos tipos estaban metidos en algo_ , asintió para sus adentros, bajando la camisa una vez que estuvo satisfecho.

— ¿Terminaste de admirar tu cuerpo?—preguntó Minho desde atrás, haciendo que Jisung lo mirara con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—No te ofendas, cariño, pero luces como un viejo—Minho arrugó la nariz ante la nueva apariencia de Jisung.

—Y hay que ver quién lo dice—murmuró el menor volviendo a mirarse en el espejo—El tipo no se ve tan viejo.

Tales palabras hicieron que Sam, sentado frente a su computador en la pequeña mesa que les ofrecía su habitación, se riera intentando ocultarlo con una tos terriblemente fingida, Charlie le dio un codazo, ocultando su propia risa mientras Jack, el pequeño y adorable Jack que era hijo de Minho (aunque él dijera que no) estaba sentado en el colchón mirando fijamente la televisión con _Scooby Doo._

—Bien, primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sean de otra realidad—habló Sam, contemplando a Jisung y Minho con seriedad— ¿Algún suceso que sea importante de donde vienen?

—Bueno, hay dos Coreas, si sirve de algo—murmuró Minho, pensativo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Algo más específico—pidió Charlie.

La chica era algo de lo que parecía otro mundo, desentonando notablemente con lo demás. Era resplandeciente, como un pequeño sol, su cabello del color de una llamarada se agitaba cada vez que ella se movía, sus brillantes ojos de cervatillo siempre parecían astutos, felices, y sonreía con tanta amabilidad que Jisung se sentía cómodo con ella.

En realidad, cuando la miraba, su pecho se llenaba de la misma calidez que solía experimentar cuando pasaba tiempo con sus amigos; era algo familiar, como si Charlie fuera realmente importante para el cuerpo que portaba en ese instante.

— ¿Donald Trump era presidente de Estados Unidos?—masculló Jisung, inseguro.

—Eso anula la posibilidad de otra realidad—susurró Sam, tecleando en su computadora—Bien, lo más probable es que sólo los hayan cambiado de cuerpo, ¿alguno de ustedes se metió en cosas que no debería? ¿Una mujer ofreciendo aventuras? ¿Hicieron enojar a alguien?

Minho y Jisung se miraron, tan extraños pero tan familiares, encontrando diferentes las facciones del otro pero reaccionando de forma física como si las células de ambos se reconocieran a un nivel mucho más personal. Si eran honestos, podían sentir un tirón cada vez que se miraban, distinto al que antes tenían, éste se sentía más físico, como si realmente hubiera algo uniéndolos, al igual que una cuerda.

Pero las apariencias tan distintas no habían anulado la capacidad de comunicarse sin palabras, mirándose a los ojos y diciéndose cientos de cosas, preguntando y respondiendo, consolándose y brindando confort; en todo el cuerpo desconocido que tenían en frente, eran sus ojos lo único familiar que tenían, siendo éstos los que se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras.

Se encontraron buscando algo extraño en su aburrida vida en Corea; fueron al trabajo, saludaron a las mismas personas, almorzaron con sus amigos, charlaron animadamente, volvieron a trabajar y luego volvieron a casa; Jisung recordaba haber llegado ates que Minho en aquella ocasión así que dejó la cena que había comprado en la mesa y luego se fue a cambiar hasta que llegara su novio. Cenaron juntos, hablaron del trabajo y luego se fueron a dormir.

Jisung habría recordado algo diferente de su rutina, lo habría identificado como una bandera roja alzándose en la distancia ya que se la pasaba buscando algo diferente pero no había nada. Ni cosas extrañas, ni presencias desconocidas, ni siquiera una de esas tiendas que olía a pachuli con amuletos colgando en el escaparate y la promesa de saber su futuro mediante el tarot.

—Nada, que yo recuerde—murmuró Jisung, mirando a Sam con ansiedad—Todo fue como siempre.

—Sólo llegó un hombre nuevo al restaurante donde trabajo pero nada extraño—aclaró Minho, encogiéndose de hombros—Las personas van y vienen en el restaurante.

—Oh, es cierto—asintió Jisung, dirigiéndose a Minho hasta sentarse en su regazo—Al menos él reconoció el esfuerzo que haces en ese lugar.

Minho sonrió, enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Jisung, sintiéndose extraño porque era enorme, diferente a la apariencia portátil a la que estaba acostumbrado. Incluso con él en su regazo se sentía diferente, mucho más pesado para su cuerpo, denso, desproporcional pero parecía encajar en el pequeño espacio que podían ser sus piernas para alguien con su apariencia.

No era fácil acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, en realidad Minho estaba realmente frustrado porque todo parecía más brillante, como si hubieran subido el brillo de la pantalla del teléfono; casi pierde la cabeza cuando vio por primera vez al chico en la otra cama, Jack, y descubrió dos alas saliendo de su espalda y toda su presencia envuelta en un débil brillo dorado que lastimaba las pupilas. Y eso no era todo.

Minho parecía tener entera consciencia de cada cosa que le rodeaba, había zumbidos en su cabeza que sonaban a plegarias si les prestaba atención, miles y miles de voces sonando sin callarse, haciendo que su cerebro estuviera cubierto por un zumbido pero no dolía, aprecia inmune al dolor de cabeza y eso lo condenaba a tener que soportar el zumbido tan molesto que casi podría convertirse en ruido blanco en sus oídos.

Y luego estaba Jisung en su regazo, mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo que, de forma extraña, Minho supiera que era él a pesar del rostro. No sabría cómo expresarlo, ni siquiera él entendía cómo funcionaba lo que sea que era diferente, pero sabía que se trataba de Jisung por sus ojos y no, no sólo era por el color o cómo seguían luciendo similares a los que estaba acostumbrado, no se trataba de nada de eso. Era simplemente verlo y saber que era él.

—Si ellos están aquí, entonces es posible que Dean y Cass estén en Corea—habló Charlie, mirando a la pareja en la cama, reprimiendo una sonrisa—Oh, Sam, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que mirara a Dean en el regazo de Cass.

Sam, mirando a los dos hombres en la cama que lucían tan confundidos como desde que terminaron de contarles las cosas, encontró divertida la imagen. Si bien Dean había dejado de negar el amor que le tenía a Cass hace un tiempo, tampoco era dado a las demostraciones de afecto y, como cabría de esperar, Cass no sabía nada de relaciones así que tampoco las pedía.

La pareja que estaba en la cama lucía demasiado cariñosa a pesar de que sólo estaban en brazos del otro. Dean/Jisung estaba sentado en el regazo de Cass/Minho y éste lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura para mantenerlo ahí con el mentón en su hombro.

Eran tan domésticos.

— ¿Sólo tenemos que volver a Corea para arreglar esto?—preguntó Jisung con curiosidad, colocando las manos donde estaban las de Minho.

—Me temo que es más complicado que eso—aclaró Sam, pasando una mano por su rostro en un gesto que Minho ya identificaba como frustración—Las razones por las que pueden haberse visto envueltos en esto varían, pudo haber sido cosa de una bruja o algún otro truquero—la última palabra sonó entrecortada—No sabemos qué pudo haberlo causado.

— ¿Es cómo en esa película que Charlie y yo vimos?—cuestionó Jack, mirando con interés a Sam—La del chico y la chica que cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de cuerpo.

—Oh, la de _Your Name_ —exclamaron Jisung, Minho y Charlie al mismo tiempo, sobresaltando a Sam.

Los tres se miraron, sorprendidos, antes de reírse de lo extraño que parecía, especialmente para Charlie, que no se encontraba hablando de éste tipo de cosas con Dean, ni mucho menos con Cass, pero sintiendo agradable.

—Sí, esa—asintió Jack de manera vigorosa— ¿No sería algo parecido?

— ¿Hay alguna celebración en Corea que podría haber…hecho esto?—preguntó Sam, mirando a Minho y Jisung.

—Sólo se acerca San Valentín y luego el día Blanco—aclaró Jisung, encogiéndose de hombros—Nada mágico ni que se le parezca.

Jack, que había estado callado desde que comenzaron a intentar averiguar qué pudo haber hecho todo aquello, comenzó a pensar en lo que había dicho Minho del desconocido yendo al restaurante donde trabajaba. Sabía que muchas personas iban y venían por los lugares de comida, ninguna debería de sobresalir al resto porque sólo eran personas que iban a comer, pero Cass le enseñó a prestar atención a los sucesos que marcaban una diferencia.

Era así como le estaba enseñando a cazar; Cass decía que cuando algo sobresalía de un patrón ya existente entonces debían prestar más atención. Las cosas simples casi no significaban nada, las cosas que apenas se notaban eran las que debían de tomar, mirar hasta el minúsculo detalle de cada pequeña cosa hasta encontrar lo que no encajaba.

Y hablar de un desconocido era lo extraño; en un restaurante las personas van y vienen, nada diferente, pero el sólo hecho de haberse destacado como para que Minho lo recordara ya significaba algo.

— ¿Cómo era el extraño en el restaurante?—preguntó Jack, girando en la cama para ver el rostro de su padre usado por un desconocido.

La pareja lo miró, confundidos, haciendo que Jack los sintiera extraños. Él podía ver más allá de los eres humanos pero, por respeto a su privacidad, intentaba no hacerlo, por el respeto y porque era demasiado abrumador intentar ver todo durante todo el tiempo, así como escuchar todas las plegarias. Por esa razón resultaban extraños los dos rostros familiares frente a él.

Eran las almas que usaban el recipiente, los ojos oscuros que le mostraban a los extraños.

— ¿Crees que sea importante?—preguntó Minho, mirándolo con interés.

—Lo resaltaste a él sobre todo lo demás—asintió Jack, encogiéndose de hombros—Quizá tenga algo qué ver.

—Bueno, es que era muy guapo—aclaró Minho, rascándose la barbilla mientras Jisung lo miraba con interés—Como del tipo de belleza extranjera, no era coreano a pesar de hablar el idioma de forma fluida. Ya sabes, cabello largo en rizos dorados, ojos azules y piel dorada.

— ¿Algo más?—insistió Jack, sintiendo familiar la imagen mientras escuchaba a Sam y Charlie teclear en las computadoras— ¿Hizo algo extraño? ¿Olía diferente?

Minho pareció pensarlo, rascándose la nariz, mordisqueando su labio mientras Jisung alzaba una mano y la llevaba a su cabello, igual a como solía hacer para calmar a un Minho estresado, un gesto familiar que resultaba extraño en su nueva apariencia.

—Olía a rosas—recordó de pronto, mirando a Jack como si hubiera encendido una luz en la oscuridad—Realmente olía a rosas, demasiado cremoso. Me dijo que hacía un buen trabajo y me preguntó si no me aburría de hacer siempre lo mismo—Minho frunció el ceño—Le dije que ya encontraría algo diferente después y él prometió llevar a su esposa a cenar un día de éstos.

— ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?—preguntó Jisung, sonando preocupado.

—Porque fue extraño y me sentía muy cansado cuando volví a casa—se defendió Minho—Como si estuviera a nada de caer dormido.

Jack murmuró por lo bajo, atrayendo la atención de Charlie, mirando pensativamente hacia la nada, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran débilmente en dorado que hicieron gritar a Jisung y Minho, alejándose varios metros del chico.

— ¿Va a explotar?—preguntó Jisung escondiéndose detrás de Minho.

— ¿Qué?—Sam miró hacia Jack, levantándose de golpe al verlo tan concentrado— ¿Jack? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?

—Necesito asegurarme de algo—aclaró Jack, levantándose y mirando a la pareja que se escondía de él— ¿Creen que puedan dejarme ver sus recuerdos?

…

—Tienes que responder si vuelve a llamar—susurró Cass mirando el teléfono entre ellos.

—Pero ni siquiera sé quién es—masculló Dean, en voz baja como si el teléfono fuera a oírlo.

—Decía señor Park, ¿y si es su jefe?

—No puedo ir a trabajar cuando ni siquiera sé qué se supone que hago—gruñó Dean, mirándolo con molestia—Yo digo que no hay que responder.

—Pero podría perder su trabajo, ¿no crees?

Dean estuvo a punto de hablar, sentenciando que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que un desconocido perdiera su trabajo, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar sobre la mesa, Dean mirando con ojos entrecerrados el aparato mientras Castiel esperaba a que se decidiera por atenderlo, ninguno haciendo el mínimo intento por tomar el aparato y responderlo.

Se miraron unos segundos, retándose en silencio, hasta que Dean tomó el aparato y se lo llevó al oído, suspirando, decidido a salirse con la suya a pesar de no saber en qué consistía tal trabajo.

— ¿Diga?—habló con la voz más ronca que pudo conseguir.

— _Han, ¿Por qué aún no has llegado? ¿Ya viste la hora? Ya deberías estar aquí con el café._

Dean ni siquiera conocía al tipo y ya lo odiaba, ¿en serio ésa era su preocupación? Mi trabajador va tarde, ni siquiera se presenta a trabajar, pero no importa si lo atropellaron o si algo grave pasó, sólo quería su estúpido café. Bueno, Dean podía decirle dónde conseguir su estúpido café a ese hijo de perra, ¿por qué trataba así al chico? ¿Nada de preocupación por él? Cuando Sammy se demoraba en hacer las cosas, Dean primero le preguntaba si algo había pasado y después centraba su atención al pay.

Una mirada de advertencia de parte de Cass le impidió responder de mala manera, ahorrándose un suspiro que terminó por ahogarlo provocándole un ataque de tos.

— _¿Han? ¿Está bien?—_ oh, él se preocupa.

—Lo siento, señor Park, pero estoy terriblemente enfermo—mintió con convicción, mirando a Cass en búsqueda de aprobación—Terrible, iba a llamar pero no tuve la fuerza para alcanzar el teléfono.

_— ¿Ya le ha revisado un médico? ¿Le dio medicamento? Espero poder tenerlo lo más pronto posible en la oficina, es mi mejor secretario._

Ah, así que el tal Han Jisung era secretario. Hmm, eso era nuevo para Dean, pero podía manejar el trabajo, Dean Smith había sido jefe de alguna industria de seguros o algo así, ya ni siquiera recordaba, pero tampoco era ajeno al trabajo de oficina.

—El médico dijo que me tomara un par de días—volvió a mentir, tosiendo de forma exagerada que hizo a Cass cubrirse el rostro con una mano—Debería estar mejor el viernes.

 _—Supongo que me las puedo arreglar con Hwang hasta entonces—_ murmuró el señor al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que Dean pusiera los ojos en blanco— _De acuerdo, pero lo quiero a primera hora el viernes en la mañana, Han, sin falta._

—Así será, señor Park—asintió Dean, con otra pequeña tos.

La llamada se cortó. Dean gruñó, era igual que Castiel apestando en las despedidas. Apagó el teléfono y lo volvió a colocar en la mesa.

Bien, ahora sabía que era Han Jisung, trabaja como secretario para un idiota y seguramente tenía un compañero llamado Hwang. Dean ya no daba para más, dejándose caer en el sofá y derritiéndose contra él mientras deseaba que Cass tuviera su gracia y le aliviara la terrible migraña que estaba teniendo.

—Tal parece que soy secretario—murmuró Dean, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de Cass—Pensé que era un trabajo para chicas.

—Es sólo un trabajo, Dean—murmuró Cass, dejándose caer junto a él—Se siente extraño no sentir el peso de mis alas en la espalda.

Dean, sonriendo, extendió un brazo y comenzó a acariciar un hombro de Cass, deslizando la mano por su espalda en espera de sentir la misma presencia fantasmal que sentía en casa cuando tocaba sus alas, descubriendo la ausencia de ésta, haciéndolo suspirar con añoranza mientras Cass se relajaba con su toque.

—Parecen una pareja muy normal, ¿no?—murmuró, mirando a su alrededor a los porta-retratos en cada superficie y los libros en los estantes—Como sólo dos chicos viviendo juntos.

—No hay libros raros ni ingredientes de hechizos—asintió Castiel, suspirando y mirando el techo—Se siente cómodo, normal.

Oh, la palabra mágica que carecía de lógica en la vida de Dean.

Para él, la normalidad significaba fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobos; la normalidad era hacer tratos con demonios de encrucijada, matar ángeles insoportables, crear el apocalipsis cada año. Normalidad era llamar hijo de perra al diablo, criar a su hijo y morir cada tres meses.

Lo que tenía ahí no era nada normal, si acaso podría decir que anormal. Eran la vida hogareña, los gatos, fotos de viajes y de personas que desconocía; la anormalidad de andar en pijama, de mentir para no ir al trabajo, de mirar un televisor en una cómoda sala mientras estaba descalzo sin sentir la presión de salvar el mundo.

Aquello era tan normal que se sentía anormal.

—No podemos bajar la guardia, Cass—susurró con un suspiro, pasándose la mano por su largo flequillo—Ésta no es nuestra vida.

—Lo sé—asintió el castaño con un mohín—Pero se siente agradable.

Dean sabía de lo peligroso que era creerse una mentira, vivir la ilusión como si fuera la vida real, y se negaba a que le arrancaran de nuevo. No iban a lastimarlo así otra vez, no con Cass; Dean podía permitir que jugaran con él solo, que le hicieran creer que su madre estaba viva de nuevo, que Sam tenía a Jess o a Gabriel, o incluso a Eileen, y que se casaría pronto, que le dieran la casa del jardín verde y el trabajo de su sueños antes de quitárselo de golpe.

No, no si Cass estaba ahí, no iba a permitir que un hijo de perra les hiciera creer la mentira de una vida normal, haciendo feliz a Cass, antes de arrancárselas de tajo. Podían hacérselo a Dean, podían escupirle miles de veces, romperlo y pisarlo, pero no a Cass. Nunca al ángel.

—Supongo que podemos tomar una ducha y salir a investigar—habló Dean, levantándose y tambaleándose peligrosamente ante el repentino movimiento—Quizá haya alguna tienda extraña o algo por el estilo.

—Está bien—asintió Cass, sonriendo—Espero aquí.

Dean era un hombre adulto aunque ahora no lo pareciera, acababa de cumplir 41 hace poco y tenía un vigor sexual asfixiante, resultando hambriento respecto al contacto físico con Cass; no era demasiado sentimental, con abrazos y mimos como cualquier otra pareja. Dean era carnal, claro que a veces tomaba su mano o lo abrazaba, a veces incluso lo besaba de la nada cuando estaban solos sin ir a más, pero la mayoría de las veces sólo se dejaba consumir por el gran deseo que le tenía al ángel.

Y ahora era extraño. En perspectiva de Dean, no sentía el deseo desquiciante de hacerlo con Cass en la ducha en ese instante, por el contrario se sentía incómodo, pero su cuerpo pensaba diferente, reaccionando ante la imagen que proyectaba su imaginación de sexo + ducha.

Pero no estaba yendo por ese camino, definitivamente no. Seguía viéndose a sí mismo como un hombre de cuarenta años a pesar de que su aspecto era veinteañero, y Cass lucía como un guapo chico un par de años mayor que Dean, no estaba besándolo ni tocándolo bajo ningún concepto.

—Maldita sea—gruñó, yendo hacia donde estaba seguro que había visto el baño—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

En la sala se quedó Cass, sonriendo cuando Naranja 2 ¿o era Naranja 1? Subió a su regazo buscando mimos y Gris se restregó en las perneras de sus pantalones, ronroneando, haciendo que Cass dedujera que los gatos deberían pertenecer a su actual recipiente, Minho.

Realmente podría ir a curiosear por la casa mientras escuchaba la ducha funcionar, había visto demasiadas fotos y esperaba encontrar un diario o algo parecido que les dijera más cosas sobre su actual vida, pero estaba cómodo en el sofá, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que descansó realmente? Ya sabes, sin tener que aliviar las pesadillas de Dean a mitad de la noche o tener que atender algún asunto con el cielo de la nada, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pudo relajarse? ¿Qué se tomó un momento para disfrutar de su entorno? Suponía que nunca, realmente no podía recordarlo.

Llevaba milenios sirviendo a una causa, cambiándola hace apenas una década; se preguntaba si los ángeles se retiraban en algún punto, suponía que no ya que Michael siguió laborando y eso que era mayor que Castiel. Podía robarle al mundo un par de minutos, ¿no? Lo que durara la ducha de Dean, disfrutando del calor de Naranja 2 (vamos a suponer que era él) en su regazo.

La puerta abriéndose hizo que Cass se levantara de golpe, importándole muy poco si el gato se lastimaba al saltar de su regazo ante el repentino movimiento, queriendo sacar el arma de su gabardina descubriendo que no tenía gabardina y, por lógica, no tenía su espada ángel con él. Sintiéndose tan expuesto, temiendo que lastimaran a Dean si él no podía defenderlos, ¿cuánta era la probabilidad de lanzarle el teléfono y noquearlo?

—Minho, Jisung, ¿dónde están?—habló el extraño, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada y maniobrando con las bolsas que traía—Hyunjin llamó a Chan, que llamó a Changbin que me dijo a mí que Jisung estaba enfermo, los rumores corren rápido, y ya estaba cerca del apartamento cuando me dijeron así que-Oh, aquí estás.

Era un chico, Castiel no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo; era un sencillo chico con una sudadera y pantalones de mezclilla realmente deslavados, su cabello estaba decolorado y caía en una melena similar a la de Sam a su alrededor; sus ojos eran un tanto agudos, gatunos, de un bonito color marrón y sus mejillas, nariz y parte de sus párpados estaban salpicados de pecas.

Tenía la nariz respingada y apariencia realmente infantil, algo en él hacía que Cass pensara en Charlie, pero el tono de voz que usó era incluso más profundo que el que Cass tenía en su otra apariencia, parecía como de locutor de radio o algo parecido.

Lo miraba con sorpresa antes de que una brillante sonrisa que le aturdió por un momento decorara sus labios mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

— ¿Estás intentando usar lentes de contacto? Te ves bien con ojos azules—elogió, cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia la cocina—Conseguí todo lo que pude, algo de medicina, sopa caliente, cosas que podrían necesitar. Entras a trabajar a las 2, ¿verdad? Entonces podré quedarme con Jisung para cuidarlo.

Cass parpadeó, siguiéndolo sin entender muy bien quién era ésa persona. Fácilmente podía adivinar que era amigo de la pareja pero Cass no sabía su nombre, ni su edad, ni si su extraño acento significaba que venía de otro lado. Con su gracia ni siquiera podía decir si era un ser humano normal o un ser sobrenatural.

—Dea-Jisung está en la ducha—habló, sonando casi como una pregunta.

— ¿Logró moverse estando tan enfermo?—preguntó el pecoso, con interés.

—Le sugerí que tomara una ducha para ver si se sentía un poco mejor—mintió Cass, colocando las manos en su espalda y jugueteando con sus dedos—Planeaba faltar al trabajo para cuidarlo.

—Oh, Hyung, no necesitas hacer eso—el nuevo nombre hizo que Castiel le mirara extrañado—No queremos que también tengas falta tú, por eso vine. Yo lo cuidaré por ti.

¿Cass era Minho o era Hyung? No sabía qué nombre era ese, ni siquiera si era un nombre, ¿se vería muy descortés de su parte preguntarle cómo se llamaba? Suponía que sí, ¿habría algún libro que le dijera cómo se llamaban todos los amigos de sus huéspedes?

—Okay—asintió Cass, balanceándose en sus talones—Iré a…revisar que Dea-Jisung no se haya lastimado en el baño—habló, apresurado, yendo por el pasillo.

El recién llegado lo miró irse, confundido de que le llamara Jisung y no Hannie.

…

—Esto es ridículo—se quejó Charlie mientras intentaba ayudar a Sam a abrir la puerta del baño— ¡Les juro que no duele!

—No, _no, no, no_ van a lavarnos el cerebro—gritaron desde adentro haciéndola gruñir.

Apenas Jack había terminado de explicar el proceso de lo que significaba ver en sus recuerdos (que sólo era el Nefilim colocando un par de dedos en sus sienes y navegando en sus memorias con su gracia), Jisung y Minho se habían encerrado a cal y canto en el baño, usando sus cuerpos como barricadas, negándose a salir y ser convertidos en zombies.

No creo que los puedan culpar por su reacción; cuando un chico de aspecto adorable cuyos ojos brillaron en luces doradas te decía que iba a hurgar en tu cerebro, tú simplemente no dejabas que sucediera, Jisung y Minho habían visto suficientes películas como para adivinar que eso terminaba en catástrofe, en ellos haciendo lo que se les decía como robots y alejados de sus vidas donde sus amigos esperaban.

Okay, tal vez se habían excedido mucho al pensar ése tipo de cosas, pero acababan de descubrir un mudo sobrenatural, Minho escuchaba plegarias en su cabeza y Jisung tenía un tatuaje, está demás decir que aquello no era para nada normal en los estándares que habían fijado hace demasiados años. Parecían haberse metido de lleno en alguna extraña versión de _Stranger Things._

Así que nadie estaba cruzando esa puerta, ni para ver sus recuerdos ni nada que se le pareciera.

—Sólo necesito confirmar algo—escucharon a Jack al otro lado.

A Jisung le dolía demasiado que fuera ese lindo niño el que los traicionó, ¿no era el huevo de Minho? Ah, no, cierto, que el niño era adoptado. Los ángeles no nacían de huevos.

— ¡Te puedo dar un retrato hablado!—exclamó Minho, usando toda su fuerza para mantener la puerta en su lugar, sonando un poco agudo al gritar.

—Oh, sí, las habilidades de Sam para dibujar son tremendas—escucharon a Charlie antes de que Sam se quejara— ¿Pueden salir, por favor? No pasará nada.

Minho miró a Jisung, esperando que él estuviera de acuerdo en arriesgarse a ser convertidos en zombies, pero el otro ya estaba viendo la pequeña ventanilla en el baño que les permitía ver un pequeño fragmento de la noche. Con sinceridad, Jisung no esperaba que fuera fácil escabullirse por ella, pero tampoco creía que fuera imposible, parecía lo suficiente ancha y lo bastante alta.

Escucharon los intentos que hacía el resto para abrir la puerta, los golpes, Sam suplicándoles que salieran, que intentara lo del retrato hablado, pero Jisung ya no creía en ellos. No los conocía, estaban locos, habían lanzado un cuento bastante creíble sobre fantasmas y monstruos que Jisung se tragó como si de chocolate se tratara.

Por dios, tenía un pentagrama tatuado en el pecho, ¿y si esas personas querían sacrificarlos en nombre de algún ser sobrenatural para que se comiera sus corazones? No, definitivamente no iban a quedarse.

—Sólo denos un momento—pidió Minho en dirección a la puerta—Estamos abrumados, ¿creen que puedan darnos unos minutos?

Los intentos de abrir la puerta se detuvieron, escucharon murmullos del otro lado antes de que Sam suspirara.

—Bien, de acuerdo, podemos intentarlo mañana por la mañana.

Parecía una locura que todavía no amaneciera, Jisung estaba seguro que ya debería de estar en la oficina atendiendo los pendientes del día mientras Minho se preparaba para su turno del día en casa. Era todo tan extraño, especialmente cuando habían estado teniendo una vida tranquila y pacífica para despertarse de golpe y ver a un chico con la apariencia de osito de felpa pidiendo permiso para hurgar en su cerebro.

Era como estar en la peor ficción redactada por alguien.

Escucharon pasos alejarse de la puerta; Charlie decía algo sobre lo divertido que era a pesar de todo, Jack murmuraba sobre un hombre que habló con Cass antes de que aparecieran ahí pero no podía estar seguro. Minho y Jisung mantuvieron el oído pegado a la puerta durante un momento, asegurándose que se metían de lleno a su propia conversación, antes de que Jisung se dirigiera a la pequeña ventana, sonriendo con felicidad cuando ni siquiera tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para alcanzarla.

—Comienzo a ver las virtudes de ser alto—señaló con alegría, haciendo que Minho lo mirara con interés.

—Apenas eres unos centímetros más alto que yo.

—Exacto, que no se te olvide—asintió Jisung, guiñándole un ojo sobre el hombro—El tipo estaba dormido completamente vestido, ¿qué de raro es eso?

—Quizá estaba muy cansado—fue la sencilla respuesta de Minho.

Lo que más recuerda la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir, o esa noche, realmente no sabía como funcionaban las diferencias de horario, era que se encontraba terriblemente somnoliento, cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Sus últimos recuerdos lucían más como una masa pegajosa que se estiraban y causaban pereza en Minho si intentaba recordarlos; como lo que sientes momentos antes de despertar, creyendo que estarían fijos en tu mente pero olvidándolos segundos después de abrir los ojos. Había estado tan cansado que sólo sabe que cenó con Jisung porque siempre lo hacía, lo hizo antes y ya era demasiado fácil asumir que, aunque no recordara, lo habría hecho esa noche.

Justo ahora, sus recuerdos aún parecían algo difícil de conseguir con todas las voces que escuchaba, hasta unas estaban en un idioma diferente; sonaba lírico, entrecortado, extraño, nada a lo que Minho haya escuchado antes pero tenía sentido, tanto sentido como lo tenía para él el coreano y ahora el inglés.

Las luces, oh eso también hacía que su cabeza zumbara; luces por cada persona, lamentos en cada una cuando los miraba a los ojos; mortificaciones, plegarias, esperanzas y miserias. Había visto todo de Sam y Charlie cuando los miró a los ojos, abrumándolo, sintiendo que la luz que emanaba de ellos era dolorosa; vio las lágrimas que derramaron, su pasado y su presente, cada persona que perdieron, las muertes que sufrieron.

Incluso mirar a los ojos a Jisung, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, abrumaba a Minho de manera dolorosa, viéndolo todo pero a la vez nada, siendo consciente de su presencia más allá de lo físico, casi cósmico. Vaya, que Minho se sentía como drogado.

—Listo, salgamos—susurró Jisung cuando estuvo satisfecho con la ventana abierta sin ningún ruido—Afortunadamente estamos en el primer piso.

—Ve saliendo, los distraeré un poco—aclaró Minho, asegurando la puerta mientras se inclinaba—Oigan, ¿el Cass y Dean de ustedes son pareja?—preguntó en voz alta, esperando que los escucharan mientras Jisung intentaba maniobrar toda su altura por la ventana.

— ¡Lo son!—escuchó la entusiasmada voz de Charlie, que le hizo pensar un poco en Felix—Son una pareja realmente linda, han estado juntos durante años, ¿puedes creerlo?—eso picó la curiosidad de Minho.

— ¿Y no se han aburrido del otro?

No es que él pensara que se aburriría de Jisung en algún punto, en realidad sabía que si no era el menor entonces no sería nadie, pero la última conversación que tuvieron sobre lo aburrida que se había vuelto su vida aún estaba presente en Minho, más clara que lo último que hizo en la noche.

Odiaba pensar que Jisung consideraba la vida que tenían aburrida, sabiendo que el problema era el entorno y no el propio Minho; se había prometido a sí mismo hacer feliz al menor cuando tuvieron que posponer sus sueños para más adelante, hacerle ver que una vida laboral como cualquier otro adulto no era el fin del mundo y que podían divertirse también.

Pero eso sólo se los trago en una rutina de la que no podían escapar por más que lo desearan, sintiendo que corrían de la mano en un laberinto sin ver una posible salida, y no parecía un laberinto emocionante como el de _Cáliz de Fuego_ o _Maze Runner_.

—Después de todo lo que han pasado, no creo que eso llegue a suceder—sentenció Charlie con una gran convicción que casi convenció al propio Minho— ¿Saben? Hay unos libros que hablan de su historia, no sólo la de Cass y Dean sino la de Sam también, aunque no abarcan por completo todo lo que han pasado. En realidad los escribió…

—Hyung—susurró Jisung una vez que salió por la ventana, pidiéndole a Minho que lo siguiera.

Si Jisung se golpeó más veces de las que podría contar con la ventana, era algo que Minho no necesitaba saber, especialmente cuando tenía raspones en la palma de las manos.

El mayor se sintió un poco culpable de dejar parloteando a sola Charlie sobre las maravillas de leer todo el Evangelio Winchester y que podía conseguírselo por si le interesaba. Se apresuró a salir por la ventana, sintiendo ese extraño peso en su espalda dificultar aún más su tarea, chocando y lastimándolo, preguntándose qué había ahí que no alcanzaba a ver.

Cayó de sentón al otro lado de la ventana, siendo levantado por Jisung.

—Encontré las llaves de un auto en mis pantalones—informó el menor mostrándole dicho objeto—Pero no sé qué auto sea.

Minho las miró antes de mirar el estacionamiento, encontrando sólo una vieja camioneta y un bonito clásico color negro que parecía tan reluciente como si acabara de salir de la fábrica.

De los dos, Minho era el conductor designado, no es porque Jisung no supiera manejar (en realidad, Chan lo había hecho aprender de forma voluntariamente obligatoria) pero se distraía con demasiada facilidad lo que significaba que podía ocasionar varios accidentes de tráfico.

Pero Minho sólo sabía manejar estándar, en su vida se veía conduciendo algo tan antiguo como el auto que estaba ahí.

—Si nos llevamos el auto, nos encontraran más fácil—murmuró, tirando de la mano de Jisung hacia la calle—Debemos escondernos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos en el baño.

— ¿Crees que el Jeongin radioactivo nos pueda localizar?—preguntó Jisung, dejándose arrastrar por Minho hasta lo que parecía una tienda de autoservicio.

—Espero que no—susurró, adentrándose al local y arrastrando a Jisung hasta el otro lado de él— ¿Crees que necesitamos disfrazarnos?

—Se siente como si ya tuviéramos puesto el disfraz—se burló Jisung.

Ambos se soltaron riendo, sentándose en el suelo, escondidos cerca de los refrigeradores mientras vaciaban sus bolsillos y revisaban todo lo que traía; la joven chica de cabello rosa que tenía turno nocturno sólo los miró curiosa un momento, decidiendo que a pesar de su aspecto duro eran un par de hombres inofensivos, sino sólo podía presionar el botón de alarma bajo el mostrador.

Se sobresaltó cuando un auto salió del motel con brusquedad, virando hacia la izquierda, quemando la llanta en el asfalto de tal manera que la hizo arrugar la nariz. _Idiotas_.

...

—Creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer—murmuró Eros, pensativo, mientras le mostraba a su amada Psique lo que había hecho.

—Sus ojos cambiaron—señaló la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, colocando la mejilla en el brazo de su esposo— ¿Por qué? ¿No se trata de ver la vida en los ojos del otro?

Eros acaricio la palma de sus manos, sintiendo que nadie en el mundo podría comprenderlo mejor que ella, siendo en sí el amor más puro y verdadero que Eros encontró en toda su existencia, incluso cuando pensó que lo había perdido. Psique era perfecta para él, creada hecha a medida, y Eros no tuvo problema en otorgarle todo lo que tenía.

¿Era por eso que quería que el mundo entero tuviera lo mismo? Quizá sí, quizá no. Siempre sintió el amor, siempre deseó llenar el corazón de los hombres a partir de ese sentimiento mientras sus hermanos sólo lo incrementaban con las pasiones y deseos carnales. Claro que hubo quién le hizo enojar y pagó las consecuencias con la flecha equivocada (véase a Apolo), pero a partir de que tuvo a Psique, la idea del amor en sí parecía tener un poco más de sentido.

Era por eso que había cambiado los ojos de aquellas parejas, que les había mantenido eso en la forma extraña que les otorgó.

—Tú deberías saberlo mejor—susurró con una sonrisa, besando el dorso de su mano—Los ojos son las ventanas al alma.

Psique pareció pensarlo durante un momento antes de reír, sonando a melodía, a la lira de Orfeo encantando a Caronte para que lo llevara al inframundo en búsqueda de Eurídice. Su risa era el sonido del amor, Eros se aseguro de eso; era el sonido del deseo carnal, de la pasión, era la sensación que sentían los amantes cuando escuchaban al amor de su vida reír. Psique era todo el esplendor de aquel sentimiento que Eros hacía florecer en el corazón de los hombres.

—No te había visto tan entusiasmado en un buen tiempo—señaló la mujer, mirando con una enorme sonrisa a su amante, permitiendo que la envolviera en el abrigo de sus alas—Ellos son especiales ¿no es así?

—Su amor prevaleció a pesar de la rutina y el apocalipsis. Creo que merecían un respiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿En serio hice más de 10k palabras para esta loca y estúpida idea? Sí, sí lo hice, ¿todavía tendrá más? Sí, lo hará, ¿me arrepiento? Maybe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quien no está familiarizado con el Destiel les comunico, les aviso, les informo que son re tóxicos lo que se dice tóxicos. 
> 
> En la historia no vamos a profundizar tanto en lo tóxico de su relación porque quiero algo bonito de ellos (les lloro desde noviembre) pero se darán cuenta por ciertos pensamientos de ambos.
> 
> ¿Que por qué los shippeo si son tóxicos? Porque una es pendeja y le encanta la mala vida, asies. DEAN WINCHESTER, TE EXTRAÑO!! TTnTT

—Diablos, el chico realmente tiene una cintura pequeña—masculló Dean mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño y Cass estaba sentado en el escusado— ¿Cómo es posible?

Castiel lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, encontrando la pequeña forma de Dean con sólo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas luego de que Cass irrumpiera en el baño y le alertara que tenían visitas. Desde entonces ambos estaban encerrados en el baño, escuchando ocasionalmente los tarareos del desconocido en la cocina, ideando una manera de arreglar el problema para poder salir a buscar soluciones.

O eso habría sido si Dean no estuviera viendo a detalle cada pequeña parte de su apariencia, entusiasmándose ante un nuevo descubrimiento como el lunar en sus clavículas, los huesos de su cadera o la cintura ridículamente pequeña para un hombre que tenía.

Amar a Dean requería mucha paciencia, Cass tenía que recordarse que mayormente era infantil, especialmente cuando el mundo no estaba terminándose en unos meses, así que estaba acostumbrado a que, en ocasiones, Dean tuviera la retención de un niño de cinco años, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa antes de ponerse serio.

— ¿Sabes cuáles son las ventajas de esto?—habló el de ojos verdes, mirando a Cass de brazos cruzados sobre el escusado—Hígado medio virgen.

—No vas a estar en coma etílico sólo por tener un hígado nuevo—lo reprendió el castaño, expresando toda la frustración y desesperación que sentía en su mirada— ¿Podrías concentrarte? Hay alguien en la cocina que no conozco y no tengo ni idea de si es amigo normal o no.

El pelinegro comenzó a secarse el cabello, mascullando para sus adentros el fastidio que tenía cuando mechones más largos de lo usual caían sobre su frente obstaculizando su visión; el tipo no lo tenía tan largo como Sam, ni siquiera era tan largo como la actual apariencia de Cass, pero era más largo de lo que Dean estaba acostumbrado, siempre optando por un corte militar que no dificultara su trabajo en las cacerías.

Además, el chico ni siquiera tenía barba, era por completo lampiño. Y cuando Dean dice por completo, lo está diciendo en serio. Hombre, que allá abajo era realmente otro mundo a lo acostumbrado; no es que Dean fuera engreído ni nada que se le pareciera, pero sabía que en su cuerpo tenía una polla grande y gruesa, no monstruosa como los actores porno, más…proporcional a su físico. No estaba diciendo que su nueva apariencia la tuviera diminuta, porque no lo tenía, sólo que era mucho más delgada a lo que Dean estaba acostumbrado y le hacía sentir incómodo.

— ¿Y si le lanzas sal o algo?—sugirió, dejándose una toalla sobre la cabeza y girándose para ver a Cass de frente— ¿Crees que él pueda estar metido en lo sobrenatural? Quizá podría ayudarnos, decirnos si nuestros recipientes fueron a un lugar extraño en los últimos días o si estaban comportándose extraño.

— ¿Y si no?—respondió Cass, luchando por seguir mirando los ojos verdes de Dean, ignorando los impulsos de su cuerpo por tomarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas— ¿Y si sólo asusto al chico?

—Pues le damos la charla, lo que sea con tal de descubrir qué ocurrió.

Cass suspiró, asintiendo a los deseos de Dean como siempre hacía; hace mucho tiempo que se rindió al cielo pero se otorgó a Dean, dejando que hiciera con él lo que quisiera sin pedirle nada a cambio, pero Castiel terminó por perderse en el camino, llegando a pensar que al cazador no le importaba lo que sucediera con él siempre y cuando obtuviera lo que quisiera.

Ha matado, mentido, sangrado y muerto por él. Lo dejó, se pelearon, se gritaron e incluso se golpearon antes de llegar a donde estaban, donde ya no se sentía una pieza de ajedrez por hacer algo que Dean pedía, sabiendo que si se negaba entonces él no reclamaría nada y lo dejaría estar. Claro que aún trabajaban en su relación, aún había momentos donde peleaban y Cass se iba del búnker arrastrando a Jack en el proceso, donde no respondía el teléfono cuando llamaba e ignoraba sus rezos, pero lo hacían lo mejor que podían.

Se levantó del escusado, apenas lanzando una mirada a Dean antes de salir del baño, haciendo que el chico de ojos verdes sintiera tristeza porque no lo miró, ni siquiera le sonrió. Era como si su cuerpo, el que poseía ahora, estuviera acostumbrado a ciertas interacciones entre él y el cuerpo de Cass que daba por sentado, como el haber sentido por completo normal que Cass estuviera en el baño mientras él salía de la ducha.

Eran sensaciones extrañas que le revolvían el estómago ya que en casa no las tenía; rara vez tenía a Cass pululando a su alrededor, siendo un ángel no tenía las mismas necesidades fisiológicas que Dean así que lo hacían funcionar de una manera realmente práctica. Dean no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos y Cass no era bueno con los sentimientos en sí, sabían que se amaban porque tenían la certeza de eso luego de haber recorrido cielo, purgatorio e infierno juntos, pero no eran afines a demostrarlo. 

El cuerpo de Dean parecía molesto por eso, como si deseara contacto físico; había estado sintiendo el picor de sus brazos cuando vio a Cass, deseando abrazarlo y enterrar la nariz en su pecho como si eso fuera de todos los días.

Aquel par de chicos eran tan hogareños que parecían extraterrestres para Dean.

Se atrevió a salir del baño en dirección a la habitación, siendo seguido de inmediato por un gato naranja que maulló al verlo. Oh, bueno, quizá su recipiente no podría ser alérgico a los gatos si tenían tres, ¿o amaba tanto al tipo que ignoró su alergia para hacerlo feliz? Con la gente enamorada nunca se sabe, no por nada Dean estaba criando al hijo del diablo.

…

—Hemos caminado durante mucho tiempo—susurró Minho mirando la oscuridad de la calle.

—Sólo necesitamos llegar a un lugar para escondernos.

Ambos iban de la mano por las abandonadas calles de Oklahoma en medio de la madrugada; no sabían a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraban ni qué podían encontrarse, todo parecía p desconocido para ellos a pesar de que sólo eran calles abandonadas y algunos locales en la oscuridad donde la gran mayoría eran fábricas y bodegas.

Habían temido que Jack, el Jeongin radioactivo, pudiera localizarlos en un parpadeo pero, después de un par de horas sin rastro de ellos, decidieron que no su radiación no parecía encontrarlos tan fácil. Así que se habían dedicado a caminar, sentenciando que llegarían a alguna parte tarde o temprano si caminaban lo suficiente.

Tenían tarjetas de crédito en las billeteras y algo de efectivo por si les daba hambre, bueno, por si Jisung tenía hambre, Minho no se sentía de la misma forma que antes; no sólo era la hipersensibilidad y cómo se sentía plenamente consciente del hombre a su lado, como si sus células se reorganizaran en su presencia para que formara parte de él, sino que había cosas que antes daba por sentado que ahora ya no estaban.

Respirar parecía ser una de esas cosas; no estaba respirando desde que salieron del motel hasta que Jisung le dijo que el aire olía a quemado, haciendo que Minho olisqueara y sus pulmones se hincharan como si no hubieran estado funcionando en un rato; también estaba el cansancio en sí, sus pies ni siquiera punzaban después de tan larga caminata con calzado formal, no había dolor ni cansancio, ni siquiera creía que estuviera sudando ahí donde la mano de Jisung lo sujetaba.

Era consciente de muchas cosas pero, al mismo tiempo, no parecía experimentaras con la misma intensidad de antes, abrumándolo.

—Me parece incómodo tomarte de la mano—habló Jisung, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el frente.

— ¿Por qué?—cuestionó Minho, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para contemplar a detalle el nuevo perfil de Jisung— ¿Es porque me veo mayor?

—No—Jisung frunció el ceño, lamiendo su labio inferior y mordisqueándolo—Sé que no es así, no del todo—balbuceó, sin saber cómo expresarse—Te tomé de la mano porque siempre lo hago, yo, pero mi cuerpo reacciona diferente.

Aquello iba a provocarle migraña a Jisung, definitivamente.

Alma y cuerpo parecían ir de la mano, donde sea que lo mires, ya que tu alma está enlazada a tu forma física de tal manera que los hace ser uno hasta el punto en el que olvidas que son diferentes. Muchas personas dijeron que el alma es sólo la consciencia del cerebro, filósofos decían que el alma es lo que hace ser al humano y el cuerpo sólo es su móvil.

Como un recipiente.

¿A dónde quiero llegar con esto? A que el alma de Jisung y su cuerpo, el coreano, habían perdurado juntos durante mucho tiempo. Sabía reconocer las señales de su propio cuerpo porque gran parte de su alma lo hizo reaccionar; sabía que si le temblaban las manos era porque su alma estaba ansiosa, que si su estómago se retorcía de manera determinada era por hambre. Si su alma quería tocar a Minho, entonces su cerebro haría que su cuerpo envolviera ambos brazos a su alrededor y escondería el rostro en su pecho, ganándose palmaditas en la cabeza.

¿Ahora? Bueno, Jisung quería tocar a Minho, asegurarse que estaban juntos en eso, pero su cuerpo rechazaba la idea llenándolo de incomodidad, moviéndose de manera torpe, como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho, si tan sólo intentaba sujetarle la mano.

También estaba el detalle de la atracción que su cuerpo sentía por el de Minho, tan asfixiante que parecía respirar tensión sexual siempre que lo miraba. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar de entusiasmo si tan sólo miraba el nuevo rostro de Minho pero Jisung no podía sentir esa atracción, siendo algo más superficial porque, simplemente, él no entendía la relación con su cuerpo respecto a Minho, no al menos en esa apariencia.

Quería tomarlo de la mano porque era Minho, emocionalmente amaba a quien estaba usando el recipiente pero, a pesar de que su cuerpo sentía la atracción, Jisung estaba confundido.

Y todo eso estaba haciendo que su cabeza quisiera explotar.

— ¿Quieres que te suelte?—preguntó Minho, temiendo que todo esto fuera tan difícil para Jisung como para él.

—No, está oscuro—susurró, acorrucándose a su costado.

Era más alto que Minho ahora, apenas por unos centímetros, lo que dificultó que encontrara su lugar en el hombro de su novio, o del novio del tipo Dean, era confuso diferenciarlos. Suponía que era mejor comenzar a llamarse a sí mismo Jisung y no comenzar a diferenciar entre el que era el tal Dean y él si quería permanecer cuerdo.

—Estoy esperando despertar en cualquier momento—admitió Jisung con un suspiro.

—Sería muy loco que los dos estemos soñando lo mismo—se burló el mayor, sonando extraño, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser divertido—Escucho las plegarias.

Jisung, parpadeando con confusión, se apartó lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Minho, encontrado los párpados caídos, las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos y la pequeña uve que se formaba entre sus cejas, parecían congeladas en una expresión de curiosidad y confusión lo que provocaba arrugas en su frente.

Sus ojos seguían siendo oscuros pero eran diferentes, pequeños, no tenían la forma gatuna a la que Jisung estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó, confundido.

—En mi cabeza—aclaró Minho, dándole un apretón a su mano—Son rezos, muchos rezos, y cuando hablas parecen bajar el volumen hasta convertirse en un murmullo de fondo y luego se siente como lava ardiendo en mis venas, tan cálido que podría quemar—sacudió la cabeza violentamente—Es tan extraño.

—Bueno, eres un ángel ahora, ¿no?—Jisung sonrió antes de mirarlo con interés—Espera, si eres un ángel, ¿no deberías de tener alas?

Ciertamente, ninguno de ellos había pensado en ese pequeño detalle hasta ahora, que los cuentos de terror parecían más reales en medio de la oscuridad que en una mohosa habitación de motel. Todo tenía un aura diferente cuando lo decías en tinieblas, sintiendo que formabas parte de eso, que los cuentos y leyendas parecían tener más sentido sin la luz encendida.

Ambos se detuvieron cerca de una farola, frente a una fábrica abandonada flaqueada por dos callejones. Se miraron el uno al otro, el cielo lleno de estrellas; en Seúl era difícil contemplar las estrellas, incluso sentir la noche cerca debido a la contaminación lumínica, y ahora parecía tan claro, tan sólo siendo profanada por los cables telefónicos y algunas antenas de señal.

Minho llevaba esa andrajosa gabardina mientras Jisung sólo usaba una camisa de franela sobre una playera lisa de color negro; incluso ahora lucían tan distintos. Minho miraba las pecas que se aglomeraban en el puente de su nariz, casi convirtiéndose en sólo una mancha, las bolsas bajo sus ojos y las pequeñas arrugas como signos de expresión.

Incluso ahora sentía que Jisung era un tío guapo a pesar del rostro desconocido, porque Dean Winchester era un hombre realmente guapo.

Pero lo importante eran las alas de Minho.

— ¿Tú puedes verlas?—preguntó, intentando mirar sobre el hombro hacia su espalda.

—Lo habría mencionado antes de poder hacerlo—Jisung puso los ojos en blanco, tomando a Minho de los hombros y girándolo para ver a detalle su espalda— ¿Acaso el tipo Cass las tiene escondidas?

—Algo se siente en la espalda—asintió Minho, moviendo los hombros—No puedo ver, no alcanzo, pero definitivamente algo está ahí.

Jisung deslizó las manos por la espalda, delineando los omoplatos por encima de la ropa, maravillándose ante los anchos que ahora resultaban sus hombros, incluso parecían firmes por el esfuerzo físico que seguramente hacía.

Su cuerpo volvió a vibrar, entusiasmado con la idea de estar tocándolo, haciendo que Jisung se lamiera los labios mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por toda la complexión de Minho, sus manos persiguiendo el mismo recorrido hasta que sintió algo, como un músculo, acariciándolo con los dedos.

Lo siguiente que supo es que volaba hacia atrás y las farolas de la calle explotaban sumiéndolos en oscuridad.

…

Castiel asomó la cabeza por un costado de la entrada, vigilando al desconocido moverse con tanta familiaridad por la cocina que podría parecer que vivía ahí. Revisaba las ollas, cortaba algunas verduras, tarareaba teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse, brillando como el sol que se colaba por la ventana, haciendo que Cass se preguntara cómo estaría Jack.

Retrocedió una vez que se aseguro que no parecía un mortal enemigo, recargando la cabeza en la pared, respirando profundamente y sintiéndose extraño por hacerlo, especialmente cuando sus manos se perlaron de sudor recordándole que ahora era humano, que no podría salvar a nadie si se herían de gravedad y tenía un moretón en la mejilla que seguramente terminaría por empeorar a lo largo del día.

Podía hacerlo, claro que sí. Había sido recipiente de Lucifer, portador de leviatanes, salió del purgatorio y salvó al hombre justo del infierno, podía enfrentarse al chico pecoso que bailoteaba al otro lado, ¡claro que sí! Era un Winchester, tenía que hacerlo.

Volvió a asomarse por la entrada, sintiendo su cabello caer de forma desordenada por sus ojos hasta obstaculizar en gran arte su visión, picándole de forma molesta, apartándoselo con un resoplido que pareció salir de forma natural, como si Castiel ya estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo.

El chico rubio miró en dirección a la entrada, encontrándose con los ojos asustados de Cass, haciéndolo parpadear antes de sonreír.

—Pensé que te quedaste con él en el baño—aclaró el chico, sonando divertido, haciendo que Cass se adentrara a la cocina—Resulta extraño verte de ojos azules, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro, Hyung?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese extraño nombre que al mismo tiempo resultaba familiar. Cass había visto en su identificación, bueno en la del chico, que se llamaba Lee Minho y no Hyung, ¿por qué lo llamaba de esa forma? ¿Era un apodo entre amigos? Ni siquiera sabía si el chico era enteramente normal.

— ¿Mi cara?—cuestionó, llevándose una mano al rostro antes de rozar la zona moreteada—Oh, eso, Dea-Jisung me golpeó.

El chico jadeó ruidosamente, dejando de hacer lo que hacía y contemplando a Cass con alarma, casi pánico, yendo a sujetar su rostro con ambas manos y mirándolo con severidad.

— ¿Ustedes pelearon? ¿Por eso no fue a trabajar? ¡Oh por Dios, Hyung! ¡Llamaré a Chan! Esto no puede quedarse así—Cass parpadeó, confundido, viendo como el rubio sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo, tecleando a una velocidad vertiginosa muy similar a la de Charlie cuando estaba hackeando algo—No importa si pelearon, Jisung no debió golpearte, ¿por qué lo hizo? Él no es así—el pecoso tomó su mano, dándole un amistoso apretón—Arreglaremos esto. Sungie te ama, no te preocupes.

Una parte de Cass decía que el chico estaba malinterpretando las cosas creyendo que sufría de violencia de pareja y que debía de aclara eso si no quería que hubiera consecuencias, pero gran parte del estaba asombrada por el comportamiento del chico.

Cass y Dean peleaban, todo el tiempo, desde antes de declararse; Cass golpeó a Dean cuando éste iba aceptar ser la lanza de Michael y cuando estaba bajo el control de Naomi y Dean lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo cuando tenía la marca de Caín. Eran cosas que venían con su vida a las que tenían que atenerse si querían permanecer juntos porque, muchas veces, esas peleas estaban fuera de su alcance, influenciadas por agentes externos que no podían evitar.

Sam sabía que después de la golpiza vendría el arrepentimiento, ¿no fue Dean quién le rompió el brazo a Charlie y le prohibió a Cass sanarle los golpes que la pelirroja le dio? Como si fuera una penitencia a saldar después de lastimar a las personas que le importaban. Sam estaba acostumbrado a eso, ya no preguntaba porque sabía que ellos lo arreglarían, que Cass sanaría las heridas y todo estaría como nuevo.

El chico frente a él parecía aterrorizado ante la idea de que Cass/Minho fuera golpeado por alguien que lo amaba, prometiendo que no volvería a pasar y que ellos iban a encargarse, que no importaba si Jisung estaba demasiado furioso, no tenía por qué lastimarlo de ésa manera.

Y Cass quería decirle que en realidad el golpe era porque lo había asustado, que no lo había hecho intencionalmente, que fue un accidente, pero se sintió abrumado con todos esos sentimientos humanos que le cerraban la garganta, permitiendo que el desconocido lo abrazara y le llevara a una silla donde había estado hablando con Dean hace apenas unas horas.

—Okay, los chicos llegaran en un rato—aclaró el pecoso, mirando la pantalla de su celular—Bueno, Hyunjin no, él tiene que cubrir a Jisung, así que vendrá más tarde.

—No es necesario—balbuceó Cass, alarmado al entender que habría más gente en el apartamento—En serio, está bien. Fue un accidente.

—No, Hyung, accidente o no, no tenía por qué pegarte—el pecoso negó firmemente con la cabeza, apagando la estufa antes de volver a tomarle las manos—Tenemos que hablar con él para que no vuelva a suceder, Chan está molesto.

Cass balbuceó, buscando una solución, extrañando su gracia ya que, de tenerla, sólo colocaría un par de dedos en a frente del chico y lo dormiría por lo que bien podría ser un día entero, cuando despertara seguramente Dean y él estarían muy lejos.

Para empeorar, Dean apareció en la entrada completamente vestido salvo por los zapatos, con un atuendo familiar para Cass de camisa de franela y playera lisa, incluso unos jeans un tanto deslavados que lucían como los que Dean acostumbraba a usar en casa. Quizá lo único diferente era el cuerpo en sí.

Miró con enormes ojos verdes a Cass y al invitado que los estaba metiendo en problemas, yendo de un rostro a otro, sintiendo que lo que expresaba la cara del ojiazul era preocupación mientras que el otro parecía terriblemente molesto, tan molesto que las puntas de sus orejas eran rozadas, sobresaltando con lo rubio de su cabello.

Hombre, se veía tan lindo pero emanaba un aura peligrosa, como Charlie.

— ¿Ya le dijiste?—preguntó Dean, dirigiéndose a Cass con confusión.

— ¡Oh, claro que me dijo!—exclamó el rubio, dando un paso amenazante al frente y tomando la cuchara de la encimera— ¿Cómo puedes lucir tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú no puedes ni matar a una mosca, lloras si le pisas la cola a un gato, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

 _¿Qué no puedo matar ni a una mosca?_ Qué gran blasfemia, Dean ha matado todo lo que puede morir, incluso a Muerte, ¿cómo no va a matar ni una mosca? Es más, ¿por qué pensaba en eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver con el hecho de ser cambiado de cuerpo?

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo—murmuró, intentando acercarse a Cass pero siendo interceptado por el rubio—Amigo, ¿qué te pasa?

—No vas acercarte a Hyung—sentenció, manteniendo la cuchara en alto—Le pegaste, Jisung, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Dean miró por encima de su hombro el moretón que se le estaba formando a Cass, ya siendo más que un pequeño enrojecimiento, escalando a púrpura más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Vaya que el pequeño cuerpo de Dean tenía fuerza.

—Fue un accidente—aclaró Dean, sin entender—Me asustó, ¿no le dijiste?—volvió a preguntar, mirando a Cass.

—Lo intenté pero él…

—No es excusa—interrumpió el pecoso, mirando con ojos llorosos a Dean—Tú nunca golpeas a Hyung sin importar cuánto te asuste, ¿por qué le pegaste? ¿Es por eso que faltaste al trabajo? ¿Discutieron ayer? ¿Bebieron después del trabajo? ¿Por qué usas lentes de contacto verdes?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna como la que Dean quería que le respondieran. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le decía Hyung a Cass cuando ya habían decidido que se llamaba Minho, ¿acaso era un apodo? Bueno, pues el apodo era el más horrible de todos, al menos en casa era comparado con un gato, ¿qué carajos era un Hyung?

Los golpes eran algo normal en casa, había momentos en la cacería donde Dean se sentía como un hematoma gigante que conducía hasta que Cass aparecía y lo sanaba; había perdido la cuenta de los huesos que se había roto, de las veces que murió, de las tantas veces que sangró por el trabajo, así que un moretón como el que tenía Cass en el rostro no era nada.

Pero hacía sentir culpable a Dean, recordando las ansias asesinas que la marca de Caín le había otorgado, donde estuvo a nada de asesinar al ángel que amaba cuando sólo le había pedido que se detuviera, recordándole que cuando todos se hubieran ido sólo lo tendría a él.

Dean podía manejar un poco la culpa, no era nueva para él, pero su cuerpo parecía pensar otra cosa, revolviéndose ante la idea de que había sido su puño el que lastimó a Minho. Incluso quería sollozar y pedir perdón, volvía a tener la impetuosa necesidad de envolver sus brazos a su alrededor encontrando su lugar en el mundo.

—Cass, ¿por qué no le dijiste?—fue lo que dijo, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza volvía.

Jisung, Minho, esos no eran nombres que Dean conociera, nombres a los que pudiera acostumbrarse, relegándolos al olvido, decidiendo que eran Dean y Cass los que estaban ahí, eran ellos a pesar de lucir tan diferentes, ¿por qué tendría que llamarse o hacer caso por otro nombre? Era Dean, ¡Dean! Se ha sacrificado suficiente por el mundo como para renunciar a su identidad.

Cass y Dean tenían un vínculo profundo, la forma angelical de Castiel se había enlazado con el alma de Dean cuando lo sacó del infierno, lo que los hacía actuar en consecuencia, siendo más la relación de acción/reacción. ¿A dónde quiero llegar con esto? Bueno, a que si uno empezaba el otro le seguiría, siempre era así.

Por lo tanto, si Dean se enojaba, entonces Castiel también se pondría molesto.

—Porque no sé cómo decirlo, Dean—gruñó el castaño, levantándose de la silla—No tengo mi gracia y no somos lo que solemos ser, ¿cómo quieres explicarle lo sobrenatural sin una prueba tangible?

—Pues con algo simple, como que no sabemos ni su nombre, ni en qué parte del mundo estamos, ¡ni siquiera sabemos los nombres de los gatos!

Cuando Dean y Cass discutían terminaban por olvidarse de su entorno, también cuando sólo se miraban a los ojos como si no pudieran contemplar a nadie más. Eran dos tipos de atmosfera las que rodeaban a la pareja cuando estaban en esas circunstancias; cuando discutían te asfixiabas en las ansias asesinas y el deseo sexual que les rodeaba, como si se pusieran a punto ante los reclamos y las idioteces (porque Cass podría ser serio pero tenía un genio peor que el de Dean).

En cambio, cuando sólo se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, podías respirar el amor que se tenían; un amor que nació en medio de un mundo desagradable, una flor creciendo entre cuerpos, sangre y demonios. Un amor que fue más allá de lo decretado por Dios, casi poético porque nadie escribió de ellos, sólo sucedió.

Y ahí estaban, volviendo a aislarse en su propia burbuja, ignorando al chico rubio que los miraba con temor e inseguridad, sintiendo extraños los nombres que se gritaban, mirando los ojos de color diferente; eran azules, eran verdes, eran colores tan vivos fuera del marrón acostumbrado, sobresaliendo en un rostro que Felix contempló desde la escuela secundaria. No parecían falsos como lentes de contacto, pero no podían ser ellos, ¿o sí?

La puerta se abrió haciendo que Felix saliera disparado hacia ella, encontrando a Jeongin y Seungmin, los que trabajaban más cerca del apartamento de sus amigos, contemplándolos con el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaban los gritos desde la cocina.

— ¡Sólo quiero irme a casa!—escucharon a Jisung, sobresaltándose—Cass, no sé qué se supone que haga aquí, todo luce tan normal, no me puedo permitir esto.

— ¿Quién es Cass?—preguntó el menor del grupo.

Seungmin y él se apresuraron a llegar a la cocina, sorprendidos de que Jisung y Minho se gritaran de esa manera ya que, cuando discutían, nunca se alzaban la voz, si acaso gruñían o decían las cosas tan rápido que apenas se les entendía. Los gritos no eran algo que relacionaran con ellos, se los dejaban más a Changbin y Felix cuando peleaban, si acaso a Hyunjin y Seungmin, pero nunca a Minho y Jisung. No así, al menos.

Una vez que vieron a sus dos mejores amigos, los dos se quedaron congelados junto a Felix, mirando a la pareja; Minho tenía un enorme moretón en el rostro, uno que iba desde su pómulo hasta casi la barbilla, comenzando a teñirse de púrpura, mientras que Jisung se encontraba con el cabello echado hacia atrás y la ropa que usaba exclusivamente los domingos.

Ambos los miraron, siendo analizados por un par de ojos de colores distintos, como el cielo y los árboles, pareciendo extraños en sus rostros pero tan reales que no podían ser un color artificial de unos lentes de contacto.

—Llamaré a Chan—fue lo único que dijo Jeongin antes de regresar a la sala.

Ahora Dean se peguntaba quiénes eran ellos y por qué entraban a la casa sin llamar.

…

—Lo siento, Hannie, lo siento mucho—se disculpaba Minho, llevando todo el peso de Jisung en su costado pero sin sentirlo pesado—Es sólo que dio cosquillas.

—Como nota, recuérdame no tocar tu espalda mientras tengamos ésta apariencia—suplicó, siendo dirigido por la calle—Explotaste las farolas.

—Por un momento todo se llenó de luz—aclaró, mirando nerviosamente hacia el frente, encontrando las luces de una gasolinera—Como si se hubiera hecho de día.

Jisung no tuvo el valor para decirle que en realidad había lanzado como chispas, al igual que el sistema de electricidad cuando hacía corto, y que su corazón sufrió una sacudida cuando Minho lo golpeó con lo que bien podrían ser sus alas.

No las veía pero estaban ahí, las escuchó revolotear cuando lo golpeó, pero sabían que intentar irse volando a alguna parte era un riesgo que no estaban dispuestos a correr. En primer lugar, ni siquiera sabían cómo funcionaban los ángeles en sí; Minho no lucía como un pequeño querubín con arpa que usaba pañal, en realidad tenía aspecto de mafioso ruso al que no querías deberle absolutamente nada, y ese era todo el conocimiento que poseían de seres celestiales.

En segundo, ellos no sabían pero las alas de Cass estaban maltrechas. No mentían al decir que la actual apariencia de Minho pertenecía a un ángel, porque lo hacía ya que tenía la gracia y todo ese show de luces, sólo que ni Sam ni Charlie mencionaron que Cass era un ángel caído.

Sus alas se quemaron cuando cerró el cielo.

—Entonces, ¿podemos usarte como una lámpara portátil?—se burló Jisung, sonriéndole al pelinegro, que sólo bufó y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados—Vaya, tienes tantas expresiones como una patata, ¿por qué parece imposible que parezcas humano?

— ¿Por qué soy un ángel ahora?

Tendría lógica que todo resultara diferente para Minho si era un ángel, después de todo lo que parecía extraño eran las cosas que lo habían hecho humano; el respirar, el hambre, la sed, el cansancio. Necesidades básicas que ahora no parecía tener.

¿Era por eso que su cuerpo no reaccionaba cuando Minho pensaba en besar a Jisung? En realidad encontraba un poco turbio la idea de besar a un hombre de cuarenta años cuando mentalmente tenía 20, no se veía a sí mismo besando a Jisung como lo hacía en casa pero eso no evitaba que lo pensara y su cuerpo reaccionara de manera negativa, como si no lo considerara importante, casi ajeno.

¿Cass y Dean realmente se amaban? Si Cass era un ángel, ¿cómo podría él sentir el amor de esa manera? El corazón de Minho no latía en su pecho, las palmas de sus manos no sudaban, su estómago no se retorcía, ¿cómo estaban seguros de que Cass amaba a Dean si no podía sentirlo físicamente? Sabía que era estúpido pensar que una persona no podría amar a otra si no hay algo físico de por medio, ¿no se enamoró de Jisung antes de siquiera pensar que era físicamente atractivo? ¿No es su amor el que le hace verlo como el hombre más sexy del mundo?

Además, sus circunstancias parecían ser otras, el mundo en el que vivían era loco y terrorífico. El sólo hecho de que Minho ahora usaba el cuerpo de un ángel decía todo.

— ¿Crees que los ángeles se enamoran?—preguntó Minho una vez que las luces fluorescentes de la gasolinera los acogieron.

—No sé, ¿aún me amas?

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron, volviendo a sentir que estaban ante el rostro de un extraño, tan sólo teniendo la seguridad de que el otro se encontraba ahí por sus ojos.

Minho no necesitaba pensar en una respuesta a detalle. Incluso aunque su rostro no fuera el mismo, a pesar de que su cuerpo y todo él se sentía diferente, seguía enamorado de Jisung como la primera vez que lo supo. Podía mirarlo a los ojos, ahora más pequeños que los de antes, y seguiría encontrando el universo en ellos.

Sin embargo, mirándolo a los ojos, Minho sólo pudo verse a sí mismo. No, no se refería a Cass sino a su apariencia, a su cuerpo real, rodeado por un abrumador sentimiento de calidez y amor, por devoción mientras algo dentro de aquel cuerpo brillaba en respuesta, reconociéndolo.

Minho no lo sabía pero lo que contemplaba era el alma de Jisung en el cuerpo de Dean.

—Más que a nada en el mundo—respondió de manera automática, haciendo que Jisung sonriera de forma ladina, apareciendo las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos, luciendo risueño.

—Entonces los ángeles se enamoran—asintió, dándole un apretón a su mano antes de soltarlo—Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿no? Siempre has sido un ángel sin la cosa rara de las luces.

Minho se rió y sonó extraño, una risa que podría causar milagros porque nunca se escuchaba, porque Castiel no reía abiertamente como él. A veces ni siquiera sonreía del todo, Dean había sido el que lo hizo sonreír por primera vez, el que lo hizo reír por primera vez.

Quizá Minho no lo sabía pero entendió, un poco al menos, que simplemente hay personas a las que no puedes resistirte sin importar cuánto lo intentes. Para él había sido Jisung, quizá para Cass fue Dean, y eso hacía su amor especial, a su manera, aunque Minho no pudiera sentirlo físicamente en ese momento, no como antes.

—Te besaría pero no eres mi tipo en éste momento—se burló, apartando de un empujón a Jisung y yendo hacia la pequeña tienda de autoservicio en la gasolinera.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Tengo una cara que podría ser el tipo de cualquiera—se defendió, siguiéndolo de manera un poco más torpe, aún no aprendía a manejar toda su altura—Tienes que admitirlo, soy muy guapo ahora.

—Sólo extraño tus mejillas—aclaró, deteniéndose cerca de la entrada para mirarlo—Pero sí, Dean es muy guapo.

—Tú también te ves caliente—asintió Jisung, sonriendo de manera lobuna—Con un aura de _sugar daddy_ , si sabes a lo que me refiero—movió las cejas de arriba abajo.

—Oh, por todos los cielos, ¡cállate!

Minho quería envolver a Jisung en sus brazos y molestarlo, hacerle cosquillas, pero todo él se tomó un momento antes de acatar la orden, sintiendo extraña la acción de reír y abrazar a Jisung como lo hacía antes; ya no encajaba con la misma facilidad el uno con el otro, había ángulos nuevos que desconocían, pero sus cuerpos parecían encontrar el camino con facilidad, reduciendo los golpes al mínimo.

La risa de Jisung resonó por todo el lugar, sonando ronca, ensordecedora, un poco madura después de todo, haciendo que en consecuencia Minho sonriera.

— ¿No están un poco viejos para ser tan gay en público?

Jisung y Minho se tensaron, mirando hacia donde provenía la voz de una chica, encontrando una bonita rubia de no más de 20 años mirándolos con una sonrisa burlesca; sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo y su cabello tan dorado como el maíz, parecía divertida pero algo en su rostro la hacía lucir de malas.

Era como estar viendo una mezcla de Changbin y el propio Minho.

— ¿Perdón?—balbuceó Jisung, alejándose de Minho.

Podría tener la apariencia de un gran hombre que rompía paredes con una patada, pero seguía retrocediendo ante algún comentario desagradable o ligeramente homofóbico sin importar su apariencia o que lo diga una chica de la mitad de su aparente edad.

—Perdonado—asintió la chica de apariencia Barbie, sonriendo en problemas— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Se han escapado de Sam o algo así?

Ante la mención de Sam la pareja se tensó, suponiendo que la chica era conocida de ellos de alguna manera pero desconocía lo que había pasado. Lucía tan inofensiva a pesar de su expresión arrogante, de la sonrisilla burlesca y de cómo su cabello caía en rizos dorados por sus hombros, apartándoselo constantemente de la cara en señal de que le molestaba.

Minho miró a Jisung, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, y luego miraron a la chica que esperaba, en sus manos había una lata de refresco y una bolsa de papas fritas. Parecía que prefería mirar a Jisung que a Minho, como si algo en la su presencia le resultara difícil.

— ¿Estás al corriente de la cosa sobre los monstruos?—se atrevió a preguntar Jisung, bajando la voz por temor a ser escuchado.

La chica parpadeó, confundida, procesando lo que decía Dean antes de deslizar, de manera disimulada, la mano hacia el arma que tenía en la cinturilla de los pantalones.

— ¿Qué si estoy al…? Dímelo tú, te tiras al recipiente de mi papá.

Minho se sobresaltó, volviéndose a señalar a sí mismo antes de mirar a Jisung y luego a la chica.

Ya le habían explicado que Jack no era del todo su hijo sino que lo habían adoptado luego de que su madre muriera en el parto, pero Kelly, su mamá, le había dicho que Cass iba a cuidarlo y por eso Jack se parecía más a él que a su padre biológico (agradecidos estemos, porque Jisung se negaba a imaginar al hijo de Lucifer). No, Jack no era su hijo biológico pero, si lo miraba a detalle, se parecía demasiado a la chica que tenía en frente.

El mismo cabello dorado, los mismos ojos azules. Sólo que ella parecía más agresiva que el chico Jack, como dos caras de una moneda. Vaya, que Minho estaba preguntándose si en realidad no eran gemelos o algo así.

— ¿Minho es tu papá?—preguntó Jisung antes de mirarlo—Con un carajo, ¿cuántos hijos tienes aquí?

— ¿Minho? ¿De qué hablas?—gruñó la rubia y, sin más, sacó el arma y los encañonó— ¿Quiénes son y qué le hicieron al par de idiotas?

—Wow, _wow, wow_ —Jisung intentó calmarla, alzando las manos al aire mientras Minho lo colocaba detrás de él.

Fue una acción involuntaria, como si su cuerpo lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes, sintiendo que su prioridad era proteger a Jisung sin importar que la chica frente a ellos le resultara familiar.

No por sus recuerdos, claro que no, era su mera presencia. Físicamente, la chica se sentía ligada a su recipiente pero no de la misma forma en la que se sentía el cuerpo de Jisung, era difícil de explicar porque Minho no lo entendía en sí. Sólo estaba esa sensación de protección, de querer cuidarlos a los dos, odiándose si algo le pasaba a la chica.

—Baja el arma—pidió de forma autoritaria, haciéndola chica dudara—Lo digo en serio, bájala.

Un tráiler pasó por la carretera, iluminándolos con las luces delanteras, haciendo que su reflejo danzara en los ojos de Minho y Jisung mientras proyectaba extrañas sombras desde la espalda de la rubia. El horrible sonido del camión resonó en sus oídos hasta hacerlos estremecerse, se perdió en la distancia siendo un eco, volviendo a sumirlos en la oscuridad media con las luces de la gasolinera.

La chica bajó el arma, no por la orden de Minho, y frunció el ceño ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo que Jisung ahogara un chillido, encontrándole parecido con la apariencia de Minho, un parecido que dolía porque Minho ha estado ladeando la cabeza como un gato cuando no entiende algo desde que toda esa locura comenzó.

— ¿Por qué los ojos de los dos son oscuros?—preguntó la chica.

Minho la miró a los ojos, encontrando más allá del azul que poseían un ligero resentimiento hacia él, hacia lo que representaba, sintiendo que, a pesar de perdonarlo, aún dolía y por eso lo rehuía ya que era más fácil que enfrentarlo.

Ella era Claire Novak, hija de James Novak, el huésped original del actual recipiente de Minho.

…

—Si lo vemos a detalle, la mitad no parece entenderlo—murmuró Psique, pensativa, mientras jugaba ajedrez con Eros—Separan el cuerpo del alma muy notoriamente.

—Sí, ése puede ser un problema—asintió Eros, moviendo su caballo unas casillas y comiéndose un peón de Psique—Quiero creer que van a resolverlo.

Eros no podía culpar a los humanos por no entenderlo de la misma manera que los seres sobrenaturales, que él mismo amando a Psique más allá del todo y la nada; incluso ella le amó antes de ver por completo su rostro, permitiendo que sus sentimientos florecieran sin ser influenciados por la apariencia física de Eros.

Pero, respecto a los humanos, ellos no podían entenderlo porque estaban limitados, sus habilidades sensoriales no les permitían ver más allá de lo que sus ojos les mostraban y Eros sólo podía hacerlos reaccionar, en la mayoría de las veces, de forma física. No decía que los humanos no pudieran amar más allá del cuerpo a pesar de no ver el alma, porque había quién lo hacía, pero en los últimos tiempos rara vez sucedía.

Castiel, uno de los implicados, era un ejemplo maravilloso que entusiasmaba a Psique, declarándolo su favorito en aquella aventura; Castiel había salvado del inferno a Dean, regresándolo a la tierra como nuevo, enlazando su forma celestial con el alma del humano y, siempre que lo miraba a los ojos, contemplaba la corrupción, la ira, todo lo malo que manchaba el alma de Dean y, aún así, lo amaba.

Porque para Castiel, Dean era amor. Todo lo que hacía era por amor. Amor a su hermano, amor a sus amigos, amor por el mundo que conocía. Psique creía que el amor de Cass era hermoso ya que, siendo un ángel sin poder sentirlo, logró enamorarse de Dean, con sus defectos y virtudes, con todo lo malo de su vida y con lo bueno que conseguían efímeramente.

Y, por consecuencia, Minho podía entenderlo. Experimentaba las cosas como las experimentaba Castiel pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo suyos, eso lo llevaba a amar incontrolablemente a Jisung pero sin llegar a experimentarlo como en antaño, haciendo que se enamorara del chico de una forma diferente.

Porque el amor de Minho comenzó así, encontrando interesante a Jisung, disfrutando de cada pequeña cosa hasta que quedó cautivado por completo y eso lo hizo contemplarlo en un enfoque más físico. El Minho de secundaria que conoció a Jisung sólo lo encontraba divertido, sin detenerse en su apariencia, apenas registrando que pudiera ser atractivo además de tierno. Luego, cuando menos pensó, estaba loco por él.

Eso era algo que compartía con Cass.

Dean, por el contrario, encontraba difícil manejar sus sentimientos en aquel momento. Psique sabía sobre su alma herida, Eros se lo había dicho, lo que le dificultaba expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos aún si fueran los más auténticos que tenía en algún tiempo. Dean era carnal, físico, era tan sexual que parecía un chiste del universo que se enamorara de un ángel que no sentía la atracción sexual como él.

El amor de Dean era algo con lo que Eros estaba familiarizado, comenzado con la atracción física hasta evolucionar a algo más, pero él no hacía una diferencia porque asumió que iba de la mano con decir que amaba a Castiel. No lo entendía, no lo asimilaba, sólo lo aceptaba, lo que lo hacía aún más interesante ahora porque no era lo mismo.

Jisung, en cambio, era algo interesante para ambos si lo miraba a detalle. Se fijo en Minho por su apariencia, fue un tanto superficial tan sólo deseando tenerlo cerca, sintiéndose orgulloso cuando Minho le prestó atención. El Jisung que conoció a Minho en la secundaria era muy superficial, deseando tener un amigo guapo que sólo lo mirara a él, exhibiendo a Minho como un trofeo.

Hasta que dejó de ser una cara bonita y comenzó a ser más profundo. Hasta que su risa fue un sonido favorito, su sonrisa lo que alegraba a Jisung. Psique sabe que las cosas eran más profundas cuando las personas veían los defectos físicos de alguien y los consideraban hermosos sabiendo que no lo eran. Jisung fue ese tipo de amor, cayendo en espiral incluso ahora, a pesar de que Minho no lucía como el rostro bonito que amaba, parecía ir acostumbrándose, acoplándose con un poco más de facilidad a lo que sentía su cuerpo con lo que sentía su alma.

—Pienso que pueden arruinarse las cosas—confesó Psique, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, moviendo su torre hasta tirar el caballo de Eros—Cass y Dean no son como Minho y Jisung.

—Lo son un poco—aclaró Eros, mirando a detalle el tablero—Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres, es por eso que lo hice.

Psique alzó la cabeza, mirando todo el esplendor de Eros pero sin llegar a sentirse abrumada, ya acostumbrada a ello. Alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su amado, pasando su pulgar por pómulo, maravillándose con lo suave que era su piel, amándolo un poco más que el día anterior.

— ¿Habrá una lección en esto?—se atrevió a preguntar.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba con Eros, sabía que la mayoría de las veces los dioses hacían las cosas buscando un fin, como una enseñanza, tareas para probar a las personas como las que Afrodita le hizo pasar para hacerle ver de verdad que amaba a Eros.

Aunque otras veces, que en realidad bien podría ser todo el tiempo, los dioses hacían las cosas por simple diversión, viendo a los mortales como mero entretenimiento, como las piezas de ajedrez que tiraban en cada movimiento en ese momento. No todos los dioses eran iguales, precisamente Eros no era así para Psique, siempre buscando un propósito para hacer las cosas.

—Sólo creo que se merecían lo que pedían—declaró Eros, inclinando el rostro hacia la caricia y moviendo su torre cerca del caballo de Psique—Sus amores son interesantes.

—No me mientas a mí—canturreó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa—Es algo más.

—Minho y Jisung estaban aburridos de la rutina y, aunque decían que no, su amor iba a verse afectado si seguían así—aclaró, mirándola con brillantes ojos—Dean y Cass, a pesar de intentarlo, estaban llegando a un callejón sin salida donde creen que discutir como lo hacen es normal—sacudió la cabeza—Se aman y lo iban a perder.

—Puedo entender eso—asintió Psique, sonriendo y apartando la mano de su rostro y mirando el tablero—Realmente espero que funcione.

—Lo hará, cariño, ¿cuándo te he engañado?

Ambos se sonrieron abiertamente, resultando tan cegadores, expresando el amor más completo y puro de todos, ese que iba de alma a cuerpo como una sola extensión.

—Jaque—canturreó la mujer.

Y Eros la amó aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banda, extraño SPN, sigo esperando el aviso que diga que volverá con nuevos capítulos :c
> 
> pero espero que el cap haya quedado decente, la verdad estuve todo el día escribiendo, voy improvisando sobre la marcha así que espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Neta gracias por leer tanta pndjada, los tqm! Tomen awita ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quedé como estúpida al decir que lo terminaría pronto
> 
> I'm a clown

La charla era algo común en la vida de Cass y Dean; 3 de cada 5 casos contenían la charla, incluso la madre de Jack, Kelly Kline, había recibido dicha charla cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

La famosa charla, que Dean ha dado más veces que su número telefónico, consiste en explicarle a las personas que los cuentos de terror sobre monstruos y vampiros no son solo cuentos, sino hechos reales que permanecen entre ellos de la misma forma que cualquier otro humano, haciendo que la probabilidad de encontrarte con algún monstruo sea la misma que encontrarte con un asesino serial.

Usualmente usaban a Cass para hacer más fácil la explicación en caso de no estar en un trabajo; cuando tuvieron que decirle a Kelly que estaba embarazada del hijo de Lucifer, y ella se mostró escéptica a eso, bastó con que colocara la mano en una biblia para comenzar a quemarse; en otras circunstancias, como cuando ocurrió con Dona, se basaban en el entorno, viendo inútil seguir ocultando el mundo de los monstruos estando en medio de un enfrentamiento.

¿A dónde quiero llegar con esto? Bueno, a que Dean no tenía precisamente material didáctico para hacer de su explicación más creíble a los cinco chicos que él y Cass tenían en frente, mirándolos como si estuvieran a nada de encerrarlos en un centro psiquiátrico por su propio bien, (que Dean y Cass ya estuvieron en uno, muchas gracias).

—Sabía que llegaría el día en que perdieran los cables, pero apostaba por Minho—susurró uno de ellos, el tipo de cabello castaño con la raya en medio, el más alto del grupo.

—Oh no, ¿de verdad se volvieron locos?—el chico pecoso, el que había llamado a los otros, miró alarmado a Dean y Cass con ojos llorosos—No puede ser, Minho sonaba tan normal ayer, ¿por eso Sungie golpeó a Hyung?

—Que fue un accidente—gruñó Dean por lo bajo, siendo ignorado.

—Es el problema con la gente esquizofrénica, nunca sabes cuándo está bien y cuándo no—murmuró el menor, el que hacía que Dean pensara en un zorro— ¿Debemos llevarnos a los gatos para prevenir brotes psicóticos homicidas?

Castiel jadeó, alarmado de que se llevaran a los tres gatos, y tomó al más cercano a él, el gris atigrado, llevándolo a su pecho en un instinto protector similar al que tenía cuando se trataba de Jack y Claire.

Dean nunca lo dejó tener mascotas; la primera vez que le pidió un gato fue cuando estaban enfrentando a los leviatanes y estaba demasiado furioso con él como para gritarle que no podía tener, cito, un maldito gato; la segunda vez lo intentó con Sam, ya tenían el búnker así que no sería problema mantener a un gato, pero el menor de los Winchester le dijo que Dean era alérgico a ellos por lo que poseer un gato como mascota era poco probable.

Y ahora que al fin tenía, no uno sino tres gatos, no iba a permitir que se los quitaran, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría tener con ellos antes de volver a su vida donde las mascotas estaban fuera de sus posibilidades. Además, Cass parecía agradarles a los gatos, ¿por qué entregarlos sin más?

—Ya fui al psiquiatra y no fue la mejor experiencia que tuve—habló Dean, cruzándose de brazos e intentando parecer intimidante—Un espectro se alimentaba de los internos.

—Yo también estuve en uno y fue agradable—balbuceó Cass, colocando su nariz contra la del gatito, decidiendo cambiarle el nombre y ponerle Jack—Meg estaba conmigo.

La sonrisa de Cass, en aquel rostro tan joven y ridículamente atractivo, hizo que el estómago de Dean se revolviera e inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas porque Cass sonreía ante el recuerdo de alguien más, de una chica.

El cuerpo de Han Jisung iba a hacer que Dean se diera un tiro, claro que sí.

—Okay, primero tomémonos un momento—pidió el que parecía ser el mayor de todos ahí, incorporándose de su lugar en el sofá y alzando las manos en un gesto tranquilizador—Minho, Jisung, no es una broma divertida, ¿por qué no nos dicen la razón de su pelea? No tienen que inventar cuentos y esas cosas.

— ¡Qué no son cuentos!—exclamó Dean, pataleando de forma realmente cómica que hizo reír a Cass—Mi nombre es Dean Winchester, norteamericano, tengo 42 años, soy acuario y he salvado el mundo.

Un tipo bajito y fortachón de barbilla puntiaguda, con ojos tan oscuros como los de un demonio, sonrió ladinamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo que Dean pensara que los de su recipiente parecían dos fideos húmedos en comparación. Parecía burlarse de Dean pero, al mismo tiempo, molesto por sus bromas.

No había hablado mucho desde que llegó, tan sólo mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados mientras se mantenía celosamente junto al pecoso, como un perro guardián. Si lo veían en retrospectiva, se parecía mucho a Cass cuando sólo estaba siendo intimidante junto a Dean ante una amenaza incierta, ¿cómo lo habían llamado los letrados? Ah, sí, perro de ataque.

—Se esmeraron en esta ocasión—elogió aquel tipo, enarcando una ceja, haciendo que Dean tuviera ganas de golpearlo.

—Voy a meter mi pequeño pie en tu culo, a ver si eso es esmerarse—amenazó Dean, dando un paso al frente.

—Wow, _wow_ , alto ahí Jisung, tampoco es necesaria la violencia—el mayor, el tipo de rulos rubios que aún vestía traje y corbata, se levantó de un salto para interponerse entre Dean y el tipo bajito— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No eres agresivo.

—Es porque no soy Jisung, soy Dean—exclamó con frustración, mirándolo con enormes ojos verdes—Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa de su vida y no sabré nada.

Cass bajó al pequeño Jack gatuno y se colocó protectoramente junto a Dean, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al tipo bajito que lo interceptaba, resultando tan amenazante como siempre, convirtiendo sus ojos en apenas un par de rendijas que mostraban un destello de azul mientras sus manos buscaban su espada ángel en la sudadera que usaba antes de recordar que no la tenía.

En la charla, usualmente explicaban que los ángeles no son los querubines que pintan en la Iglesia con alas blancas y arpas; si le preguntaran a Dean, los ángeles eran unos idiotas, y sí, también incluía a Cass en esa descripción. Los ángeles eran soberbios, cretinos, siempre queriendo que las cosas se hagan a su manera mientras se escudan diciendo que es la misión de Dios, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaran para masacrar a medio mundo.

Fue cuando conoció a Cass que Dean aprendió algo realmente importante sobre los ángeles; ellos eran soldados, encomendados a una misión, dispuestos a cumplirla al precio que fuera. Así que Cass podría resultar idiota en varios aspectos humanos, como lo son las referencias de cultura pop, pero cuando se trataba de defender lo que creía y quería, cuando se trataba de Dean, Cass no dudaba en demostrar que era un soldado del cielo.

El hecho de que haya masacrado a cientos de sus hermanos para proteger al cazador del que se enamoró decía mucho.

Claro que los amigos de Minho y Jisung no sabían eso, pero lo sintieron; el aura intimidante que emanaba de Minho ante la amenaza que parecía ser el mayor del grupo para Jisung, advirtiéndole que más valía retroceder si no quería problemas.

Si Minho ya resultaba intimidante un día cualquiera, con los ojos azules realmente no querías encontrarte en el lado receptor.

—Está bien—interrumpió el castaño, incorporándose y tirando del rubio al sofá—Supongamos que les creemos, ¿cómo podemos asegurarnos que en realidad ustedes no son nuestros amigos y son una mala producción de _Viernes de Locos_?

—En primera, no insultes el arte que hizo _Lindsay Lohan_ en esa película—pidió Dean, entrecerrando los ojos—En segunda, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa de su vida y no lo sabré, en serio, ni siquiera nos sabemos sus nombres.

— ¿Dónde se conocieron tú y Minho?—preguntó el chico con aspecto de zorro.

—Técnicamente nos conocimos en el infierno pero oficialmente en un granero—habló Cass, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hombre, la secundaria no era tan mala—se burló el tipo de mentón puntiagudo.

—Amigo, sigues pidiendo a gritos que te golpeé—gruñó Dean, apretando las manos en puños.

—Es demasiado fácil que mientan en cosas que nosotros sabemos de Jisung y Minho pretendiendo que ustedes no las saben—habló el tipo castaño, ése que le recordaba a Sam con una mirada de cachorro— ¿Por qué no preguntar algo que sea más raro que Jisung y Minho sepan?

El grupo entero se miró, entendiéndose sin necesidad de palabras, compartiendo comentarios en silenciosas expresiones que a Cass y Dean les recordaron su propio grupo; el tipo a cargo podría ser Bobby, siempre intercediendo entre sus disputas para recordarles que eran familia; y el pecoso podía ser Charlie, luciendo tan encantador como un rayo de sol y preocupado por sus seres queridos. Y el tipo del mentón puntiagudo, que según Dean tenía una cara muy golpeable, podía ser Crowley que, aunque ya no estaba con ellos, Dean se negaba a aceptar que lo extrañaba en ocasiones. Y el castaño alto era Sam, siempre buscando soluciones, intentando mantener las cosas tranquilas.

El pequeño zorro…bueno, Dean pensaba en Rowena cuando lo veía pero Cass lo comparaba con Jack, así que aún no estaba decidido.

El intercambio silencioso resultó familiar y doloroso, haciendo que la pareja, a pesar de tener rostros familiares para el grupo, se sintieran intrusos en aquella vida.

—Dijiste que tenías 42 años, ¿cierto?—preguntó el pecoso, a lo que Dean asintió—Bien, y eres norteamericano, ¿verdad?—Dean volvió a asentir—Okay, lo tengo, ¿cuáles son los miembros de _Bon Jovi_?

Todos dieron un respingón, confundidos por ese tipo de preguntas; era un secreto bien sabido que Jisung no escuchaba música que databa más atrás del 2005, considerando éstos los éxitos más viejos en su _playlist_. Además que el _rock_ era cosa de Jeongin y quizá, en consecuencia, de Seungmin y Chan, pero no de Jisung.

Jisung era de _raps, hip hop, pop_. Si acaso alguna que otra balada romántica que se le atravesaba, como las canciones de _Ed Sheeran_ que se pasaba cantándole a Minho. _¿Rock clásico?_ ¡Ja!, ni en sueños, no había forma que Jisung conociera a un miembro de _Bon Jovi_ además del mismo _Bon Jovi._

En cambio, Jisung responde:

— ¿De qué año?

—Del 83’s—pidió el rubio pecoso, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno, tenemos a _Bon Jovi_ , obviamente, a _Richie Sambora_ con la guitarra eléctrica, luego a _Alec John Such_ con el bajo eléctrico—pareció pensativo, haciendo memoria, mientras clasificaba los datos de sus recuerdos—También está _Dave Sabo,_ que sólo duró ése año.

—Bien, no hay forma en el mundo que éste tipo sea Jisung.

Si algo se debía de saber de Dean Winchester, era su amor eterno al rock clásico.

Grupos como _AC/DC, Kansas, Metallica_ , el mismo _Bon Jovi_ (sólo que no tan seguido), eran la música del día a día en su vida, ni siquiera dándole una oportunidad a las nuevas bandas, o incluso a las nuevas canciones de determinados grupos, quedándose con las de los años 80’s o, si se sentía atrevido, con las de los 70’s.

Y, en eso, estaba su eterno amor y devoción hacia _Led Zeppelin._

Dean no le cantaba canciones de _Ed Sheeran_ a Cass como Jisung hacía con Minho, ni siquiera lo tomaba de la mano y bailaban con _Shawn Mendes_ o _Nickelback_ , lo más romántico que Dean le había puesto a Cass era _Aerosmith_ y _Scorpius_.

No, Dean no tuvo gestos así de románticos con Cass, pero le hizo todo un _mixtape_ con 13 de sus canciones favoritas de _Led Zeppelin_ al ángel y fue suficiente prueba de lo mucho que le amaba, porque Dean no se tomaba el tiempo de hacer un jodido _mixtape_ en las épocas donde era más fácil hacer un _playlist_ en línea y mandar un _link_.

Pero, así como amaba a _Led Zeppelin_ y vivía del _rock clásico_ , Dean tenía un gusto culposo.

—También le gusta _Taylor Swift_ —habló Cass a su lado, mirando con interés el grupo—Las baila cuando cree que no hay nadie y…

—Tampoco me ventiles de esa manera, hombre—se quejó el pelinegro, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—Soy un fiel fan del _rock clásico_ , bebo cerveza más que agua y tengo mi auto.

—Oh, por Dios, Jisung es un macho promedio—se quejó el castaño que lucía como un cachorro (y uno terriblemente molesto), mirando al mayor del grupo con alarma—Lo último que nos faltaba, ¿tenemos que volver a sufrir el _no homo_ por aquí?

Dean lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo al tipo terriblemente molesto, todos ellos, porque sólo balbuceaban idioteces y no daban soluciones.

Está bien, lo que decían era una locura total, tenían pocas pruebas tangibles de comprobar su identidad más allá del color de sus ojos, (al que pueden excusar con lentes de contacto), y no podían culparlos por mostrarse escépticos, pero cada maldito segundo que Dean pasaba en ese lugar, más fácil resultaría que se encontrara cómodo con aquella vida tan sencilla.

— ¿Qué insinúas?—preguntó Dean, mirando confundido al tipo.

—Amigo, no sé si lo hayas notado, pero todos aquí somos algo así como _homos_ —habló el pelinegro de barbilla puntiaguda, mirándolo con una mueca burlesca—Jisung y Minho son pareja.

Dean ya sabía eso, es decir; sólo había una habitación con una cama matrimonial, sus cepillos de dientes estaban juntos en el baño y, sobre todo, cada superficie tenía al menos una foto de ambos en alguna parte, sonriendo como recién casados, desde que son adolescentes hasta los adultos que ahora eran Dean y Cass.

Asumir que eran pareja fue lo primero que decidieron, especialmente cuando el cuerpo de Dean anhelaba el contacto de Cass de manera mucho más cálida a la que estaba acostumbrado; no es que no lo deseara, en su estómago parecía arder un fuego que nunca se apagaba cada vez que miraba el nuevo rostro de Cass, pero tampoco parecía querer saltarle encima y dejar que sus primitivas necesidades se hicieran cargo.

Era algo más doméstico a lo que no estaba acostumbrado; Cass siempre fue una presencia silenciosa en su vida incluso si Dean lo tenía al otro lado de la cama, fue más la sombra en consecuencia de la luz que se encendió cuando lo conoció, estando siempre a su alrededor que Dean no tenía la necesidad de darse la vuelta sólo para asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

En cambio, Jisung parecía estar acostumbrado a asegurarse de que Minho seguía con él, quizá por eso Dean sentía la necesidad de tomar la mano de Cass, de abrazarlo como si de un peluche se tratara. Esa impetuosa y arrolladora necesidad de recargar la cabeza en su pecho y mirarlo con ojos brillantes como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

Desde la perspectiva de un soldado, Jisung era demasiado débil respecto a Minho.

—Cass y yo salimos—señaló Dean, ganándose un asentimiento de parte del castaño a su lado y una mirada sorprendida del otro— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo ser todo macho y salir con un chico?

—Es sólo que no parecen una pareja—aclaró el pecoso, Dean debería de preguntarles sus nombres—Jisung y Minho parecen pegados a la cadera todo el tiempo, es raro verlos así.

— ¿Así cómo?—preguntó Cass, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Como si apenas soportaran la idea de tocarse—fue la respuesta del tipo de barbilla puntiaguda, pasando un brazo en torno a los hombros del pecoso— ¿Seguro que ustedes salen?

Okay, Dean iba a comenzar a tener problemas con ese tipo y su maldita sonrisilla burlesca. Incluso ahora le recordaba a Crowley, como siempre se burló de él y Cass alegando que salían mucho antes de confesarse, siempre diciendo que Dean era el novio suicida del ángel o que Cass estaba atrapado en una relación sin futuro con él.

Claro que nunca diría que fue Crowley, en la época de demonio Dean, quién le dijo que sólo huía de su hermano porque sabía que ahora era menos digno de Cass.

—Dean no es muy sentimental—aclaró Castiel, como si no fuera obvio—Y yo no sé manejar los sentimientos, así que funciona para ambos.

—El mundo entero no necesita saber que amo a Cass mientras él sea consciente de eso—respondió Dean, haciendo ese adorable mohín que Cass quería besar—Es nuestro, no voy a compartirlo con nadie.

Fue la mirada de ojos brillantes lo que cerró el trato para Chan; los ojos de Minho brillando en azul mientras contemplaba a Jisung como si fuera todo en el maldito mundo. No eran ajenos a esa mirada, la habían visto a lo largo de los años desde que pueden recordar, pero ahora parecía diferente, no era tan simple.

Chan vio el amor de Minho por Jisung mucho antes de que ellos lo aceptaran; Minho era su mejor amigo, conocía todo de él, así que fue fácil identificar el sentimiento. Minho miraba a Jisung como si fuera todo lo bueno en la vida, lo miraba con admiración, con ternura, era un sentimiento tan puro y limpio que nunca dudaron de que fuera autentico.

Pero ahora, la mirada en aquellos ojos azules experimentaba un amor mucho más crudo, uno que ha sobrevivido a más que una vida universitaria y problemas en el trabajo; Minho miraba a Jisung como si supiera que iba a perderlo si dejaba de mirarlo, con anhelo y admiración, con dolor. Miraba a Jisung como si doliera amarlo de esa manera, haciendo que Chan pensara que requería mucho sacrificio hacerlo.

Era un amor tan distinto que pareció tener sentido para Chan.

—Bueno, pero ahora están aquí—murmuró, dejando caer los hombros sintiéndose derrotado— ¿Cómo recuperamos a nuestros amigos?

…

A estas alturas de su vida, Jisung creía que todas las neuronas que su cerebro podría poseer ya se habían derretido.

Su vida era fácil, tan fácil que resultaba aburrida; iba al trabajo por la mañana, atendía las reuniones y hacía presentaciones, revisaba estadísticas que sólo requerían de aburridas matemáticas y registros previos, iba por café, se ahogaba en papeleo y luego volvía a casa con Minho y sus tres amados gatos. Sin escalas.

En ese momento su vida estaba volviéndose complicada, no había lógica en nada de lo que se le decía, incluso mirar el rostro de la bonita chica rubia de ojos azules que parecía un tanto interesada en ellos, mirándolos desde un nuevo ángulo, parecía irreal.

Nada parecía tener sentido, todo parecía un libro sacado de la peor ficción, algo entre _Cazadores de Sombras, Harry Potter_ y _Stranger Things._

Y si algo se sabía de esas tramas es que todos los buenos morían injustamente.

—Entonces, Castiel no es tu papá—murmuró Minho, sonando tan desubicado como Jisung se sentía.

—Bueno, su recipiente lo es—Claire sonrió, luciendo un poco resignada, antes de suspirar—L-los ángeles, a diferencia de los demonios, necesitan el permiso de su huésped para poder poseer el cuerpo. Mi papá se lo otorgó a Castiel hace un tiempo y ya no lo volví a ver.

— ¿Hace cuánto?—preguntó Jisung, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Claire parpadeó, mirando el rostro que ella odió con toda su alma antes de entender la razón; Dean solía verse a sí mismo en Claire, o algo así le dio a entender en las pocas charlas civilizadas que tuvieron, sólo que la diferencia era que Claire había estado sola hasta que llegó a Jody y encontró a Alex, sin ser tan unidas como Dean era de Sam.

Pero Jisung no sabía eso, dentro de él sólo estaba la idea de que el cuerpo que Minho usaba en ese momento era robado, que en realidad ése no sería su rostro sino que fue otra persona como lo habían sido él y Minho en Corea, que aquel mundo se robaba la vida de las personas, haciendo que se preguntara cuántos de sus seres conocidos no eran criaturas sobrenaturales usurpando vidas.

Sabía que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas pero era algo que compartía con Dean, había momentos donde se encerraba en su mente y no podía salir de ella, pensando y pensando sin parar cada pequeño detalle que le rodeaba, viéndose a sí mismo de forma negativa, consumiéndose hasta que explotaba.

La diferencia es que Dean mataba lo que se le atravesara para desahogarse, Jisung sólo lloraba en brazos de Minho.

—Hace un tiempo—asintió Claire, frunciendo el ceño—Más de 10 años, creo, no importa ya, en realidad. Castiel dijo que mis padres están juntos en el cielo.

Jisung creía en el cielo, de alguna manera, y por lógica podría considerar la existencia de un infiero aunque no pensaba mucho en eso; iba a la iglesia con sus amigos cuando recordaban ir, sus padres profesaron la religión pero tampoco lo obligaban a asistir a los servicios dominicales si Jisung no quería, de alguna manera se le inculcó un temor a Dios y a los castigos por desobedecer las reglas.

Claro que, cuando se declaró abiertamente bisexual, dudó del cielo, de merecerlo, sintiendo que era demasiado fácil renunciar a él si con eso era feliz al lado de Minho; el cielo pasó a ser algo abstracto en su vida, no era un lugar sino una idea de la misma manera que el infierno. Sabía que el cielo era estar con Minho, el cielo eran las noches de películas con sus amigos, el cielo era dormir junto al hombre que amaba y el infiero era la vida que no tenía nada de eso.

Pero ahora, la chica Claire hablaba de algo tan normal como el cielo sabiendo que no era el consuelo que se le da a un niño cuando pregunta a dónde van las personas que mueren, siendo plenamente consciente de que existía como un lugar y no un algo.

Ese tipo de información hacía que Jisung analizara a fondo cada decisión que ha tomado desde que tiene uso de razón, sintiendo la amenaza inminente de poder ir al infierno al morir si había hecho algo mínimamente malo.

—Lo dices tan normal—balbuceó Minho, enterrando el rostro entre las manos—Siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento, es frustrante que ni siquiera pueda decir que me duele la cabeza.

—Tengo entendido que los ángeles tienen una amplia capacidad de retención—murmuró la rubia, mirando a Minho con interés—O eso parece con Castiel.

Claire estaba quedándose en una habitación de motel igual de desagradable en la que despertó Jisung, sólo que parecía estar al otro extremo del lugar manteniéndolos fuera del radar de Sam y su extraño chico radioactivo. Se habían ahorrado decirle a la chica que se habían escapado, para que no les llamara y meterse en problemas, esperando encontrar respuestas, una forma de volver a sus vidas.

Jisung miró a Minho desde su lugar y luego a la chica, sintiendo que su corazón se retorcía, como recibir un puñetazo en el pecho, un sentimiento doloroso que cortaba el aliento y le hacía molestarse; él nunca se enojaba, era de ponerse triste, molestarse ligeramente, incluso frustrarse, pero la ardiente y cruda ira que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento era demoledora, dolorosa.

Y ni siquiera sabía por qué de repente estaba tan enojado, ¿había estado todo el rato esa ira? ¿O era una reacción a la chica Claire? ¿Era por lo complicado que resultaba todo? Jisung estaba…quería…

Quería dispararle a algo.

— ¿Cómo puedes verlo a la cara después de lo que te quitó?—cuestionó Jisung, sonando furioso, apretando sus manos en puños hasta crear medias lunas con sus uñas en la palma de su mano— ¿Cómo él sigue en contacto contigo después de eso? ¿Cómo Dean puede salir con él sabiendo que no es su cuerpo?

Minho se levantó de un salto de su asiento, sorprendiendo a Claire ante el repentino movimiento, mirando como el pelinegro que solía ser su padre iba hacia Dean y le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos, pidiéndole que respirara, que se relajara.

Dean y Cass no eran así comúnmente; si uno se enojaba, el otro lo alejaba, o ni siquiera preguntaba, dejándolo estar bajo la excusa de que ya pasaría y podrían hablarlo. No era un método que les funcionara pero era lo que tenían. Se sentía extraño ver a Castiel sujetar el rostro de Dean en su intento para calmarlo, balbuceando palabras conciliadoras mientras sus pulgares acariciaban los pómulos del rubio.

—Hannie, cálmate, por favor—pidió Minho, mirando fijamente los ojos castaños—Respira, bebé, estoy aquí.

—Es molesto y estoy molesto y furioso—gruñó Jisung, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—Era su papá, él está usurpando su cuerpo, ¿cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Por qué Dean está con él? ¿Por qué estamos en ellos? Siento tanta furia—masculló con los dientes apretados—Quiero dispararle a algo y ni siquiera sé disparar.

Claire tosió escondiendo la risita que quiso escapar de sus labios. El ruido que provocó hizo que la pareja la contemplara con confusión, saliendo de la burbuja que habían formado a su alrededor. Ahora que eso era algo a lo que Claire estaba acostumbrada, Castiel y Dean tendían a perderse en su propio mundo apenas se miraban a los ojos.

Ella había estado enojada con Castiel, tan furiosa que le había deseado la muerte en más de una ocasión; lo culpó de todo lo malo que había ocurrido en su vida: del abandono y muerte de su madre, de no volver a ver a su padre, de perder al hombre en el que confió y la vendió, de todo lo malo que le había pasado hasta llegar a Jody.

Tan enojada hasta que Dean habló con ella. Su padre no iba a volver, su madre tampoco, Cass ahora era el cuerpo que alguna vez le perteneció a James Novak y no podían hacer nada al respecto, que si Cass no volvió cuando ella le rezó fue para mantenerla a salvo en gran medida, lejos de la vida que su padre nunca quiso para ella.

—Estuve enojada con él—asintió Claire, suspirando y dejando caer los hombros—Con ambos, y lo estuve cuando me enteré que salían. Perdí a mi padre la vez que Castiel lo tomó y no lo regresó, nunca volví a saber de él—apretó los labios, intentando controlar el llanto—No confío en los ángeles, le recé a Castiel tantas noches pidiéndole que lo regresara y nunca lo hizo—sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Minho un momento antes de pasar a Jisung.

“—Mis padres no van a volver, ahora lo sé, y en gran parte no es culpa de Castiel si, después de todo, fue mi padre el que le dijo que sí. Mi papá ya no existe en la tierra así que no es…no tiene caso molestarme con Dean saliendo con él.

—Pero es el rostro de tu padre—murmuró Jisung, sonando tan triste como Claire a veces se sentía.

—No sé, luce más viejo—Claire sonrió ladinamente, intentando aligerar el ambiente—Mi papá era más divertido, si soy honesta, y tampoco paso mucho tiempo con ellos. Me quedo con mamá Jody y las chicas.

Jisung suspiró, sintiéndose mentalmente agotado, dejando caer la frente contra el hombro de Minho, esperando sentirse como antes pero resultando todo lo contrario.

Cuando tenía días largos, esos donde Jisung sentía que estaba a nada del colapso, siempre abrazaba a Minho sabiendo que encontraría consuelo en eso, acorrucándose en su pecho al igual que sus amados gatos y recibiendo caricias que le recordarían que el día ya había terminado, que dejara todo afuera porque no volverían a molestarlo.

En ese momento, aunque Jisung quería acorrucarse en Minho y no saber nada del mundo, su cuerpo quería empujarlo lejos, la impetuosa necesidad de huir hormigueaba en sus extremidades. Jisung ya no huída de sus problemas, había aprendido a enfrentarlos, era extraño y frustrante volver a sentirse así.

—Y pensar que ayer mi única preocupación era tener el café en la oficina del señor Park a tiempo—balbuceó Jisung haciendo reír a Minho.

—Me pregunto cómo están nuestros bebés—susurró Minho, sintiéndose preocupado— ¿Ya los habrán alimentado?

— ¿Tienen hijos?—la curiosidad de Claire hizo que los ojos de Jisung brillaran.

—Tres hermosos hijos, ¿tienes _instagram_?

Escuchar a Dean hablar tan jovial hizo que Claire quisiera reír, asintiendo mientras salía de la mensajería después de alertarle a Jack que había encontrado a Cass y a Dean.

…

Dean estaba considerando seriamente en retirarse después de esto.

Intentar explicar varias cosas del mundo sobrenatural sin el material didáctico era toda una odisea, especialmente cuando la mitad del grupo frente a él parecía escéptico y la otra mitad aún consideraban enviarlos al psiquiatra.

Así que dejó que Cass se encargara, sentándose en el sofá individual y mirando al grupo mientras su ángel explicaba todas las cosas desde el punto de vista del cielo, respondiendo dudas existenciales sobre Dios, que era un idiota si le preguntaban a Dean, hablando de la hermana de Dios, de su hermano Lucifer y otro sinfín de cosas que han ocurrido en los últimos años.

Había estado sentado en uno de los sofás junto al chico con aspecto de zorro, ese que le recordaba a Rowena, mirando fijamente a Cass frente a ellos mientras recibía preguntas que quizá estaban destinadas a burlarse pero Castiel respondía sin problema.

Dean siempre amó mirar a Cass, desde que lo conoció no recuerda ni un solo momento en el que sus ojos no se vieran atraídos a él; asumió que era más que nada la atracción que sintió por el recipiente, James Novak era un tipo guapo, pero después fue más que eso, fue el sólo hecho que Dean no podía dejar de mirar a Cass sin importar la hora del día, apenas registrando su físico, sólo su necesidad de saber que Cass seguía ahí.

Quizá era por eso que en ese instante no dejaba de mirarlo a pesar de lucir tan diferente; sus gestos no eran los mismos, ni siquiera tenía la misma jodida cara. Su cabello era más claro y lacio, ya no estaban las arrugas de todos los sacrificios que hicieron, ni siquiera había barba incipiente en sus mejillas, pero algo en su presencia seguía consolando las inseguridades de Dean, el temor de perderlo y que no volviera como las veces anteriores.

—Chan—el chico al lado de Dean se quejó de forma temblorosa.

Todos se silenciaron y lo miraron, incluso el propio Dean, encontrándose a sí mismo apoyando en todo un costado del chico, sujetando su brazo con fuerza como si de un oso de peluche se tratara. Soltó un chillido alarmado a la par que se lanzaba hacia atrás en un intento de escapar de aquello, cayendo del sofá y convirtiéndose en un revoltijo de extremidades mientras el chico en el sofá se subía de un brinco y lo miraba con ojos alarmados.

— ¿Dean? ¿Qué pasó?—Castiel apareció junto a Dean, levantándolo con la misma facilidad que si levantara a uno de los gatos.

Dean dejó que lo sujetara, encajando a la perfección en su costado a pesar de no ser tanta la diferencia de alturas, al igual que en sus respectivos recipientes. El cuerpo que ahora poseía Dean estaba hecho para encajar con el actual cuerpo de Cass, era obvio, pero no era igual a lo que tuvieron antes y eso provocaba que Dean se sintiera incómodo con eso.

—No sé—balbuceó el pelinegro diminuto, mirando su lugar en el sofá y a Cass—Yo…no sé, estaba viéndote, sabes que no soy así. Éste cuerpo me va a volver loco.

—Jisung tiende a ser muy afectuoso—aclaró el chico de pecas, cuyo nombre en realidad era Felix—Y Jeongin es como el bebé de Minho y Sungie.

Dean y Cass miraron al chico en cuestión, con ojos tan pequeños y cabello oscuro tan largo como el del propio Sam, con la raya en medio haciéndolo parecer sólo una versión coreana del menor de los Winchester.

No parecía ser mucho menor que el tal Jisung, si acaso un año o dos, tal vez la edad aparente de Jack; no iba a negar que era adorable, porque lucía como el tipo de persona que no rompe ningún plato, pero la apariencia tierna no iba a darle ningún privilegio de parte de Dean. Jack lucía como un osito de felpa y se encontraba abriendo portales entre universos.

Dean no era alguien que amara el contacto físico fuera del sexo y uno que otro abrazo cuando estaban al borde de la muerte; tuvo una infancia dura. Su padre era desinteresado, creció rodeado de armas y el latente miedo de que su padre no volviera de una cacería desde que tiene cinco, cuidó a Sammy más que a sí mismo, ni siquiera recuerda jugar con otros niños.

No, no hubo abrazos por abrazar, ni cumpleaños ni un grupo de amigos; llegados a este punto de su vida, todos sus amigos habían muerto al menos una vez, algunos regresado para contarlo y otros desafortunadamente no.

La sensación familiar que abundaba en ese lugar era ajena para Dean, no se comparaba con su pequeña familia rota. Si bien se preocupaban por el otro, era diferente porque ellos se abrazaban, ellos salían del trabajo para correr a casa de uno cuando hay emergencias, ellos estaban ahí mirándolos y escuchándolos aunque no les creyeran nada sólo porque se trataban de sus amigos.

Era tan normal que Dean tenía ganas de llorar y él nunca hacía eso.

—Dean y yo tenemos un hijo—aclaró Castiel haciendo que todos lo miraran con el ceño fruncido.

—Se parece a él—aclaró Dean, señalando con el pulgar al chico que aún lo mantenía en su costado—Demasiado, en todos los aspectos.

Su audiencia los miraba confundidos, asimilando la información que recibían, intentando creerla a pesar de que sea considerada algo de la peor ficción que hubieran leído (y eso venía de desde la perspectiva de dos editores). Nada de lo que escuchaban parecía real a pesar de lo extrañamente preciso que era No Minho en las respuestas a todo lo relacionado con lo celestial, todos sabiendo que, a pesar de la creatividad de Jisung, la pareja no sería capaz de crear algo así por su propia cuenta.

Suponiendo que les creían, y eso era sólo un suponer, No Minho era un ángel en su recipiente y No Jisung era un cazador, ambos con recipientes masculinos según lo que habían logrado entender, (especialmente con No Jisung enojándose cuando alegaron que era un _no homo_ ), así que la sola idea de que tuvieran un hijo parecía incluso más real si lo analizaban bajo el contexto en el que estaban.

O eso es lo que estaba pensando Jeongin mientras miraba a la pareja frente a él, dejando que Chan lo tomara en brazos y lo colocara en su regazo, como si intentara protegerlo de los que se suponían que eran sus amigos pero, llegados a ese punto, Jeongin ya no estaba tan seguro.

— ¿Los ángeles nacen del huevo?—preguntó el más joven del grupo mirando con brillantes y curiosos ojos a No Minho.

No Jisung se atragantó, comenzando a toser de manera violenta mientras No Minho se apresuraba a auxiliarlo, luciendo preocupado y revoloteando a su alrededor en una forma demasiado familiar para el grupo.

—Los ángeles no nacen del huevo, Jeongin—lo regañó Seungmin desde el otro lado, como si su pregunta de verdad hubiera sido estúpida.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Ya has visto a un ángel antes?—intervino Felix, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Seungmin—No sabemos nada de ellos y quizá la Biblia esté incorrecta.

—Según _Dante_ , los ángeles son asexuados, no tienen genitales, así que, por obvias razones, ni siquiera se reproducen—Seungmin puso los ojos en blanco.

Jeongin sabía que no podía culparlo por estar molesto, la situación en la que estaban era demasiado estresante como para ya estar al borde, pero tampoco iban a negarle la oportunidad de hacer preguntas que ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó, ¡estaban ante un ángel!

Bien, No Minho ya había aclarado que no tenía su gracia en aquel instante porque el cuerpo de Minho no pertenecía al ángel así que no lo tenían del todo, pero la información seguía ahí ¿no? ¿Qué clase de persona sería si la desperdiciara?

— ¿Qué no acabas de escuchar que tienen un hijo?—preguntó Jeongin, inclinándose desde brazos de Chan para mirar a su amigo—Y ambos son machos, ¿de qué otra manera podrían reproducirse?

—Y los ángeles son como pájaros—asintió Felix, sonando demasiado entusiasmado mientras comenzaba a saltar en su asiento—Tienen alas y esas cosas, tiene lógica que nazcan del huevo.

Dean, que ya no estaba en riesgo de muerte por asfixia, comenzó a ser consciente de la charla que se daba frente a él sintiéndola como lo más irreal que había experimentado en toda una vida. Y eso que él había charlado con un Oso de Peluche suicida y adicto al porno.

Miró al tipo que se había presentado como Chris pero que todos le decían Chan y luego al Crowley asiático (con honestidad, Dean había olvidado su nombre), confundido sobre el gran debate que se daba sobre si los ángeles tenían o no sexo y si nacían a partir del huevo.

Cass, a su lado, sentía la punta de sus orejas arder al rojo vivo por semejante charla, sintiéndose cohibido de tales palabras.

Era tan incómodo que los humanos hablaran de la sexualidad de los ángeles estando uno presente, Dean siempre se incomodaba si intentaban hablar de su vida sexual con alguien externo, ¿por qué aquel grupo de humanos lucía tan cómodo hablando de eso? ¿Era por lo irreal de la situación? Cass ya había sido comparado con _Dante_ en algunas charlas que tenía con Charlie en el bunker, pero no todo lo que él dijo era acertado.

Precisamente, no había círculos en el infierno y no había almas humanas en el purgatorio.

— ¿Es así siempre?—le preguntó Dean a Chan, ganándose un asentimiento.

—Es el más interesante que han tenido—aclaró el mayor de aquel grupo.

—No sé, el debate que tuvieron sobre cuál realidad post-apocalíptica literaria era más cercana a la actualidad era bueno—murmuró el Crowley asiático con una sonrisa ladeada—La 00 línea y nuestro maknae tiende a hacer estos debates.

 _Maknae_ , repitieron Cass y Dean hacia sus adentros sin saber a qué se refería.

—Los ángeles no tenemos una forma corpórea—aclaró Castiel, silenciando el debate y haciendo que todos lo contemplaran con curiosidad—Dean lo considera más una forma gaseosa. Mi verdadera forma es más grande que el planeta tierra.

— ¡No juegues!—exclamó Jeongin con entusiasmo, sonriendo tan abiertamente que sus ojos desaparecieron.

Dean tuvo el impulso de gritar, de abrazarlo y revolverle el cabello, tal vez apartar al chico de brazos de Chan, lucía demasiado menor para estar con él ¿qué diablos pensaba? Es como si le dijeran que Jack, teniendo dos años (¿o eran tres?) tenía novio. ¡Inaceptable!

—Es imposible—balbuceó el otro castaño, el que se parecía a Sam, ¡Seungmin!—No hay forma que seas más grande que el planeta tierra.

—Lo hago—asintió Cass, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia el costado y frunciendo el ceño—Incluso mi hermano Gabriel era más grande que el propio sol—la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de No Minho era de absoluta tristeza—Pero Dean y los humanos sólo ven mi apariencia reducida, una forma gaseosa que entra en el cuerpo del ser humano. Si vieran mi verdadera forma, se les quemarían los ojos.

—Puedo dar fe en ello—asintió Dean desde su lugar en el costado de Cass—Antes de conocerlo oficialmente, intenté usar una psíquica para llegar a él y Pamela terminó ciega, sus ojos se quemaron en sus cuencas.

—Le advertí que no lo hiciera—susurró No Minho con tristeza—Pero no escuchó.

—Fascinante—exclamaron Jeongin y Felix con asombro.

El llamado Seungmin parecía aturdido mientras que Chan y Changbin parecían ser los únicos con sentido común, estremeciéndose ante la idea de un ser que era capaz de quemar sus ojos en su rostro sólo por verlo sin un recipiente. Dean no los culpaba por estremecerse, aunque no lo hubiera aceptado se aterró de Castiel en ese momento.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Minho está en un cuerpo que puede quemar los ojos de alguien?—preguntó el Crowley de aquel grupo, Dean debería de recordar su nombre.

—Eso no suena bien—murmuró Chan, luciendo terriblemente preocupado—Minho tiende a meterse en problemas con tal de proteger a Jisung y Sungie, por su propia cuenta, es un auténtico desastre.

—No muy diferente de Dean—murmuró Cass ganándose un codazo de Dean.

—No, no entienden—el tipo fortachón y bajito se levantó, no lucía mucho más alto que Dean en ese momento—Minho y Jisung juntos son realmente una caja de problemas, como accidentes involuntarios, peleas con desconocidos, lo normal.

Lo normal para Cass y Dean sería molestar a una entidad cósmica, desatar el apocalipsis, estar al borde de la muerte. Ya saben, lo normal.

—Si Minho está usando el cuerpo de…perdón, ¿me recuerdas tu nombre?—cuestionó el fortachón mirando a No Minho.

—Oh, Castiel—recordó Cass con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un gusto, soy Changbin—le estrechó la mano en un gesto apresurado antes de volver su atención a su grupo, _ah, así se llama,_ pensó Dean—Si Minho está en el cuerpo de Castiel con toda esa cosa de ángel y se meten en problemas, realmente podrían matar a alguien, no sólo ganarse unas horas en prisión.

Cass y Dean se miraron a espaldas del grupo, compartiendo tanto con una simple mirada.

No sabrían decir si se debía al lazo que compartían o a algo más, realmente no les interesaba, pero ellos tenían esa habilidad de comunicarse todo sin necesidad de palabras, Cass sabía leer a Dean mejor que el propio Sam; era una comunicación sencilla, mirándose y encontrando todos los problemas y todos esos sentimientos que les atenazaban la garganta, ¿acaso era la habilidad de Cass de ver más allá de lo que Dean le mostraba? Tal vez.

Pero en ese momento fue eficiente para decirse tanto.

Matar a alguien era el menor de sus problemas en las vidas que tenían en casa; ellos estaban acostumbrados a matar, desde ángeles hasta demonios, intentaban no llevarse a víctimas inocentes entre los pies pero, a veces, los daños colaterales eran tales que no podían salvarlos a todos, Dean cargaba mucho remordimiento por eso cada que jalaba el gatillo.

Lo que debería de preocuparles era el hecho de morir.

En su línea de trabajo, la muerte era una de las primeras cosas con las que tenías que lidiar, la mitad (si no es que todos) de los cazadores que Dean conocía se habían iniciado en la cacería porque un ser sobrenatural había asesinado a alguien cercano a ellos. Con los Winchester fue su madre, con Sam fue Jess, con Jody y Bobby fueron sus parejas, incluso con Claire fueron sus padres.

La muerte era como la iniciación a esa vida. Matar no era el problema, morir en la línea de trabajo sin oportunidad de regresar era lo riesgoso, hacía que Dean se preguntara qué pasaría si en casa el tal Minho o Jisung resultaban heridos de manera mortal.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerlos regresar a sus cuerpos lo más rápido posible?—preguntó Chan, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la pareja— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada—se apresuró a mentir Dean con una pequeña sonrisa—El problema es que no sabemos qué nos hizo cambiar de cuerpo, en primer lugar, así que primero debemos averiguar eso y después intentar buscar una manera de revertirlo.

— ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?—preguntó Felix con interés.

—Bueno, ¿hay una biblioteca cerca?

…

Claire estaba riendo a carcajada abierta, tirada en el suelo mientras veía, con algo de incredulidad, cómo Dean, no perdón, Jisung manoteaba en el aire intentando contarle cómo es que se había dignado a invitar a salir a su pareja, Minho.

Era una escena extraña, sacada de sus más locos sueños, de la cabeza de alguien con exceso de imaginación y algo de cursilería adolescente. Claire no recordaba a Dean tan expresivo, sabía que era un poco infantil y divertido (mucho más divertido que Sam) pero no lo había visto hacer tantos gestos al explicar algo, manoteando, riendo, mirando con brillantes ojos oscuros a Cass, como si viviera y respirara sólo por él.

Era romántico, normal, la cosa más normal que Claire tenía más allá de Jody y las chicas.

—Entonces me dispuse a invitarlo a salir—aclaró Jisung, sonriendo ante el recuerdo a pesar de que en su momento estaba aterrado—Habíamos sido amigos desde lo que parecía siempre, claro que temía arruinar la amistad, pero todo el mundo estaba como _“¡hazlo de una maldita vez!”,_ así que decidí lanzarme.

—De la manera más literal que te puedas imaginar—habló Minho desde su lugar en la cama.

Claire lo miró, encontrando la pequeña sonrisa que surcaba sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos; aquella alegría que se sentía olvidada, un recuerdo borroso de una vida anterior donde Claire era alzada en brazos y sus padres se miraban con tanto amor que la hacía sentir afortunada.

Su estómago se retorció y quiso, de forma ridícula, ir a donde estaba Minho y pedirle que la abrazara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con literalmente?—preguntó Claire, sonriendo.

—Digamos que en mi intento de alcanzarlo le caí encima—admitió Jisung, ruborizándose y rascándose la nuca en una señal de nerviosismo—Iba saliendo de la biblioteca y lo vi en el camino, a los pies de la escalera, y me dije _“ahora o nunca”_ así que intenté bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—Un desastre, siempre tiene las agujetas desabrochadas—aclaró Minho, inclinándose hacia el frente y mirando con divertida confidencialidad a Claire—Siempre soy yo el que se las amarra, así que bajar las escaleras corriendo no fue buena idea.

—Al menos le grité antes de caerle encima—se defendió Jisung, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín que resultó estúpido en el rostro de Dean—Salí volando y lo último que recuerdo es a Minho debajo de mí, ambos tendidos en el suelo, y fue cuando le pregunté si quería tener una cita conmigo ahora que había caído por él.

Minho se rió, realmente lo hizo; echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que su risa, un poco ronca, saliera de su boca haciendo que Claire le mirara con ojos brillantes. Cass no solía reír mucho, pequeñas risas de vez en cuando que en realidad se consideraba bufidos, sonrisas que parecían muecas y no más. Claire no lo escuchaba soltar carcajadas como aquella.

No es que dijera que Cass no era feliz, parecía serlo, pero no así de expresivo. En realidad, siendo honestos, Jisung y Minho eran tan extraños a sus ojos que parecía ridículo, sólo eran personas normales que, de algún modo, se vieron envueltos en la cosa sobrenatural. Ellos no tenía problema por reír, por ser desordenados, por estar contando una historia con mímica y reír a carcajadas por sus recuerdos donde nadie había muerto, donde no sostuvieron en brazos el cuerpo del otro, donde no había sangre en sus manos.

—Sus palabras fueron, y cito…—Minho se aclaró la garganta, intentando controlar su risa pero tomándose un momento para lograrlo— _Ahora que he caído por ti, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es salir a una cita conmigo._

Claire se soltó riendo con ellos por lo cursi que era aquello.

Jisung rió, una risa un poco brusca que sacudió sus hombros, y miró con ojos soñadores a Minho en la cama, suspirando y sintiendo que, a pesar de lo diferentes que lucían ahora, seguía totalmente enamorado de él. Tal vez su cuerpo no le permitía demostrárselo como comúnmente hacían, tal vez el propio Jisung no sabía cómo manejar lo que su cuerpo sentía con lo que el propio Jisung sentía, pero sabía que amaba Minho.

Aún luciendo con cuarenta años más, con tantas arrugas y sin esos ojos felinos que adoraba, lo amaba porque seguía siendo Minho ¿cierto? Y Jisung no iba a amar a nadie en el mundo si no era al chico que conocía desde lo que parecía siempre.

—Suenan tan normales que me resultan alienígenas—balbuceó Claire, manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa y mirando a Jisung—Dean conoció a Cass en el infierno, lo salvó de ahí.

Aquella revelación los hizo sobresaltarse.

Habían escuchado algo de eso de Charlie pero, si eran honestos, no le habían prestado la suficiente atención cuando ella les hablaba al respecto, así que ahora, en un entorno diferente con una compañía menos terrorífica sin el Jeongin radioactivo, aquella revelación en realidad les impactó. Tanto que Jisung se dejó caer al borde del colchón mientras Minho se acercaba para mirar a Claire.

Ahora que Jisung se sentía menos enojado, podía asimilar la existencia de un cielo y, por lógica, un infierno más allá de una idea abstracta. No parecía tan loco, se moría de ganas de discutir con Seungmin y el resto de la línea 00 y Jeongin al respecto, seguro que ellos también se volverían locos, pero ese no era el punto.

Cielo e infierno, claro, un lugar hecho para lo que se supone que son; dos contrapartes a los que Jisung iba a dirigirse al final de sus días, viéndose recompensado o castigado dependiendo del peso de todo lo que había hecho. La idea de ir al infierno no era atractiva, realmente dudaba que alguien de verdad quisiera ir al infierno, pero la información de que Dean ya había estado allá hacía que Jisung se estremeciera.

— ¿Realmente fue al infierno?—preguntó Minho con interés.

—Hay algunos libros que hablan al respecto—aclaró Claire encogiéndose de hombros—Tengo entendido que un profeta del Señor estuvo escribiendo la vida de los Winchester sin saber que eran reales, Charlie me los prestó y es así como me enteré de la historia, Dean no habla mucho de eso.

—No puedo culparlo—murmuró Jisung, estremeciéndose—Ir al infierno y volver suena toda una experiencia que no me verías compartiendo.

—Supongo que por eso tampoco preguntamos—murmuró Claire, pensativa—Pero Castiel lo salvó, creo que desde entonces tienen un lazo pero tampoco es información de fiar, Charlie tiende a sobre exagerar cada detalle de su relación así que ya no sé qué es real y qué es la versión fanática.

Comparado con conocerse en el infierno, Jisung pensaba que haber conocido a Minho en secundaria no era la gran cosa. Claro que había sido como el infierno pero no tan literal.

—Comparado con eso, nuestra historia parece muy estúpida—murmuró Jisung frunciendo el ceño.

—No nos quites tanto crédito—se quejó Minho, estirando un brazo y dándole un empujón—Nos peleamos con un grupo de motociclista y hemos estado en prisión, específicamente tú y Hyunjin.

—Lo atractivo de su historia es que es normal—consoló Claire, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto similar al que Minho llevaba haciendo desde que despertaron en toda aquella locura—La vida que tenemos aquí no deja espacio para eso sin importar cuánto se esfuercen. Mamá Jody quería que fuera a la universidad y esas cosas pero no es lo mío.

— ¿Por qué no?—se atrevió a preguntar Jisung, relajando su expresión y mirando a la chica con genuina curiosidad—Si puedes enfrentarte a todos esos monstruos seguro puedes con la universidad, es casi lo mismo.

El comentario hizo reír a Claire, sintiéndose cómoda en su compañía, ignorando la cacería que había estado haciendo de los chicos a los que les explotó el corazón después de rechazar a unas chicas. Casi podía fingir que realmente eran una familia, que podía relajarse en aquel entorno y bajar la guardia.

Era un cambio a la rutina, donde ella y Dean no se quejaban continuamente cuando estaban en la misma habitación y Cass sólo quería que todos estuvieran llevándose bien.

—Nunca fui buena en la escuela—confesó la rubia.

Sin darse cuenta, Claire había colocado la cabeza sobre la rodilla de Minho y éste, ajeno a todo salvo Jisung, llevó una de sus manos a sus rizos y los comenzó a peinar de la misma forma en que suele hacerlo con Hyunjin.

—Hannie tampoco—murmuró Minho ganándose un gruñido de Jisung—No te sientas mal, bebé, lo hiciste y es lo que cuenta—Claire arrugó la nariz con desagrado ante el apodo pero permitió que Minho siguiera jugando con su cabello—No creo que alguien esté listo para la universidad, es incluso más monstruosa de lo que dicen, pero tiene sus cosas buenas.

— ¿Cómo qué?—preguntó Claire recelosa, comenzando a odiar el hecho de que la duda había sido plantada en su cabeza.

—Las fiestas—aclaró Jisung con una sonrisa—Es un asco ir borracho a clase pero una gran experiencia. También las personas que conoces, algunas más agradables que otras. Es como el cielo y el infierno en el mismo paquete, ¿no sería así el Purgatorio?

—Oh no, Cass ya me dijo que el Purgatorio es a donde van los monstruos cuando mueren.

Y lo dijo tan normal que Minho y Jisung ya no se sorprendieron, aquel mundo poco a poco comenzaba a tener lógica para ellos así que ya no les estaba costando demasiado trabajo asimilarlo.

Ciertamente, la información que les estaba dando Claire era mucho más fácil de asimilar que la charla extraña que les habían dado Charlie y Sam. Tampoco es que pudieran culparlos, después de todo Jisung y Minho habían estado tan abrumados que todas las cosas que les dijeron entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta los sobresaltaron, Jisung soltando un chillido que sonó similar al de una ardilla mientras los ojos de Minho se encendía al igual que el Jeongin radioactivo. Jisung como que esperaba otra explosión como en el del callejón pero no sucedió, Claire sólo se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y sacó el arma de los pantalones, manteniéndola en su puño mientras abría la puerta apenas una rendija antes de suspirar.

—Pueden ser lentos cuando se lo proponen.

Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la comitiva de la que se estaban escondiendo Minho y Jisung, ambos mirando insultados y traicionados a la chica con la que habían estado charlando tan animadamente todo aquel rato.

— ¡Nos vendiste!—la acusó Jisung, señalándola acusadoramente—E incluso te enseñamos a nuestros hijos, ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

—Sí que eres dramático—se quejó Claire, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a una de las sillas alrededor de la pequeña mesa—Me agradan, en serio, pero no pueden quedarse.

—Lo sabemos—asintió Minho con un suspiro—Es sólo que no queremos que nos hurguen la cabeza.

—No, ya no necesito hacer eso—tranquilizó Jack.

Lucía tan dulce e inocente que Jisung casi olvida que iba a revisarle la cabeza y lavarle el cerebro, casi. Si era un hijo de un ángel, quizá era mitad extraterrestres, los ángeles tenían algo de alien en ellos ¿no? Seungmin le diría idiota, Felix seguramente apoyaría su teoría mientras Hyunjin apoyaría a Seungmin (vaya sorpresa) y Jeongin haría de mediador.

Moría de ganas de charlar con ellos con todas las cosas nuevas que había descubierto.

—Jack y yo logramos encontrar al hombre de quien habló Minho—aclaró Charlie con una brillante sonrisa.

Su cabello se agitaba mientras revoloteaba por toda la habitación, rizos pelirrojos yendo de arriba abajo mientras su sonrisa era tan brillante que Jisung sintió el impulso de abrazarla, lo cual ya era raro.

Su cuerpo no parecía soportar el contacto físico, Jisung podía estar seguro que lo repudiaba, y para alguien que adoraba andar abrazando a sus seres queridos era un martirio. Se sentía incómodo incluso tomarle la mano a Minho, lo más soportable que podría manejar en esa apariencia, así que Jisung estaba teniendo una pataleta, moría por volver a su cuerpo y reclamar abrazos y besos y todo el afecto del mundo porque era un necesitado y adoraba abrazar a su novio, ¿por qué Dean odiaba los abrazos?

Sin embargo, Jisung ya había notado que, respecto a Charlie, el cuerpo de Dean reaccionaba diferente. No era asfixiante como contemplar la apariencia de Minho sino algo más cálido, familiar. Su cuerpo quería abrazar a Charlie y protegerla, mantenerla segura, era lo más cerca al anhelo de contacto físico fuera de lo pasional que había experimentado desde que despertó.

Quizá, para Dean, Charlie significaba mucho.

— ¿Saben cómo solucionar esto?—preguntó Claire desde la silla.

—Sí y no—aclaró Sam con frustración.

—Pero ya tenemos algo.

Claire bufó mientras Jack sonreía, Minho y Jisung mirándolos de un lado a otro, interesados. Parecían cortados por el mismo patrón, casi gemelos, de la misma edad y con los mismos ojos azules, incluso el cabello rubio. A pesar de no estar emparentados, los dos pasaban como hermanos y, peor aún, como hijos de Minho.

 _Hijos de Minho_ , no sonaba tan mal una vez que Jisung lo pensaba.

— ¿Qué encontraron?—preguntó Jisung, suspirando.

—El hombre que Minho conoció es Eros—aclaró Jack con una enorme sonrisa que, por un momento, les cegó—Es el dios griego del Amor, tiene una debilidad por el amor entre hombres, así que no es una sorpresa que se involucrara con ustedes.

—Me estás jodiendo—gruñó Minho, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama—Un jodido dios griego. Tengo el maldito cuerpo de un ángel, escucho plegarias en mi cabeza, veo las alas del chico y ahora me están diciendo que ¡conocí a un jodido dios griego! Oh, Dios.

—No, él no está. Dean dice que es un idiota—aclaró Jack con un mohín.

Jisung se dejó caer junto a Minho, la cama demasiado pequeña para tomarlos a ambos sin que se sintieran incómodos. Preguntándose cómo habían llegado a ese punto en su vida, donde hasta hace unas horas habían estado hablando de su aburrida rutina y ahora se encontraban metidos de lleno en lo que bien podría ser una película de terror.

—Voy a asumir que es tu culpa—gruñó Minho sin descubrirse la cara—Tú eras el que quería salir de la rutina.

—No tenía esto en mente cuando lo mencioné—lloriqueó Jisung a su lado—Pero debes admitir que es toda una experiencia, ¿qué crees que dirán nuestros nietos?

Minho quitó las manos de su cara y las usó para empujar a Jisung fuera de la cama hasta hacerlo caer de forma estrepitosa, provocando las risas de Claire y Charlie mientras que Sam sentía tan extraño el comportamiento pero a la vez divertido.

Ojalá Cass y Dean fueran así más seguido.

…

—No quiero que te vayan a lastimar—susurró Psique mientras se encontraba sentada con Eros a su lado—Son cazadores.

—No lo harán, cariño—la consoló Eros, tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios—No me acercaré demasiado a ellos.

—Realmente odio este aspecto de tu trabajo.

Eros se soltó riendo, envolviendo en sus brazos a su amada Psique mientras le prometía que no saldría lastimado, después de todo no es la primera vez que alguien intenta cazarlo.

Los humanos, aquellos que se dedican a ese estilo de vida, tienen una atracción casi enfermiza por sus flechas, ambas, lo que provoca que muchas veces se vuelvan locos intentando cazarlo para conseguirlas pero Eros siempre era más rápido.

Él era amor, estaba en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez, era más rápido y astuto que el resto de sus hermanos, difícilmente podían seguirle la pista. Era tan cuidadoso porque protegía a Psique, si algo le pasaba entonces su amada esposa se vería en peligro y era lo que menos quería.

No se podía cazar al amor así que Eros no estaba en peligro.

Las víctimas de su juego, en cambio, quizá no correrían la misma suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente es difícil escribirlo ;-; es la primera vez que escribo sobre algo de cambio de cuerpos y es muy complicado lo que hace que me encuentre atorada en la narrativa más seguido de lo que me gustaría.
> 
> Planeaba hacer la historia sólo con 5 caps pero, en vista de que aún no avanzo mucho, seguro termina siendo de 7 así que aún falta un poco. Pido perdón por la demora pero de verdad es muy difícil, si siguen leyendo esto MUCHAS GRACIAS, es toda una locura y siguen aquí!! Espero que les esté agradando y no me haya perdido de muchas cosas, se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene TT-TT
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!! los tqm, tomen awita

**Author's Note:**

> Ya no sé ni qué escribo, dios, quítenme la computadora ;-; Y esta idea empezó porque Dean es Squirrel y Cass es Cat en el fandom y pues Jisung y Minho son como una ardilla y un gato ._.
> 
> Igual si leíste esto completo, GRACIAS, ni siquiera sé qué esperaba, así que agradezco tu tiempo y te regalo un mazapan, tqm!


End file.
